


The Prodigal

by Coilerfan35



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coilerfan35/pseuds/Coilerfan35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Lawson was supposed to be the image of perfection, but to what extent of torture did she have to go through to prove her own humanity? A story of imperfect perfection, starting from the beginning. Future Miri/Sheploo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ever since he was a child, he had dreamed of perfection. At times in his life, as he grew up in beautiful, sunny Australia, he believed he had found perfection, but he was picky, and extremely observant, and managed to find even the smallest of flaws. The nights he stared at the stars, he recognized that they were simply light that was just now reaching Earth, and that, in reality, those stars have long since died. When he viewed nature, he recognized that nature was a dangerous force, and that one wrong move could cost you your life. And humans...humans were the most flawed, but as a child with a very imaginative mind, he was able to formulate his image of perfection, and cherished this picture as he grew into a man. As he grew wiser, his picture grew more vivid, until he could swear that every time he closed his eyes he could reach out and touch this woman floating just beyond his reach.

She was beautiful, as perfection should be, with blazing cobalt eyes and dark hair that fell around a pale face that practically screamed sexual appeal and an overwhelming power that was held just below the surface. She was thin, but curvy; toned in the some places, and buxom in others. She spoke with a sultry voice, thickened with an Australian accent that followed his personal nationality, but in his mind her words were fuzzy, and unable to be heard as proper English. Cockiness was held in her shoulders and face, and her confidence was a strong asset to her personality. She was strong, and a woman with as much wit as her beauty.

She was amazing, and perfect in every way, but, like every other aspect of perfection, she had her flaws.

Her only flaw, was that she wasn't real.


	2. A Normal Day

Her name was Miranda, and the name fit her well. Pristine, and only sixteen years old, she was the definition of beauty and the image of simple perfection. With skin forged from marble, and eyes cut from pure sapphire, she could slip a vice around the neck of any man, woman, and child she chose to enchant. With a winning smile, a mysterious personality, and a voice like velvet, every word she spoke was heard, and every wish she had was granted. She was spoiled, but not even her natural charisma could stop the torture her father put her through every night.

The warehouse she stood within was forged from the strongest metal known to man, and the ground below her was pure, rough concrete. Metal walls were placed all throughout the warehouse, and the lights that were mounted on the railings of the ceiling were dimmed to the point where she could barely see three feet in front of her. Nervous, her fingers clenched, and she felt the usual fire of her biotics circle her arms before the ominous blue glow painted her skin and circled around her as if the energy was a ferocious beast, curling around its master in hopes of protecting her from any form of danger. Logically, the doubts weighted down her mind as she recounted the information that human biotics were only so powerful, and that they leaned heavily on the amp that was placed within their neck, but in the presence of imminent danger, she knew she couldn't, and wouldn't fail.

The ground under her began to shake, and her head rose to view the hanging lights swaying back and forth. Vibrations shot through the concrete floor and went straight for her knees, making her wobble slightly, and pitch forward from the circle in the middle of the warehouse where she was always ordered to start. The second she straightened, she gasped, and watched as the heavy mech walked into the warehouse, and turned directly towards her. Raising it's cannon, Miranda quickly crossed her wrists, and threw up a small barrier before the mech shot a missile right towards her chest.

The force of the contact threw her backwards, and she cried out as she felt the concrete tear apart the skin of her back as she slid to a halt. The pain blinding, she quickly moved behind cover and clenched her teeth as the cool metal pressing into her torn back absorbed the numerous rounds of shots fired from the mech's main gun. Rising from cover, her biotics flared and she quickly overloaded the mech's shields, leaving it with only armor and its basic health meter. But the mech was a designed killer, and the failure of its shields activated something deep within itself that increased its rate of fire, and use of missiles.

Ducking back into cover, Miranda attempted to size up her situation, but the mech fired another missile that obliterated the wall she hid behind. Charging towards the other side of the warehouse, she rolled behind another slab of metal, but the sharp concrete grinding against her already torn back caused a shot of pain to pulse through her and cripple her thought process. Shaking from the stinging sensation, and eyes blurred with unshed tears, she pushed forward and attempted to lower her opponent's armor levels with one biotic shot after the other.

Stray bullets bounced towards her, and as she rose from behind the metal shielding, one of the high-velocity bullets slid right by her extended arm, and instantly tore the skin apart. Crying out in pain, she pulled her arm back and shrunk to the ground behind her cover. Clenching her teeth tight enough to cause headache, and pushing down the bile that was rising in her throat, she squeezed her arm before pulling her hand back to properly view the gushing wound. Torn flesh remained where flawless skin had been moments ago, and crimson, sticky ooze flowed steadily from the gash; slowly painting the concrete a sickening red-black color.

Grabbing for the bottom of her tank top, she ripped off a piece of fabric, and tied it around her arm. Head swimming, she turned back to her enemy and overloaded the mech once more, taking it's armor down to zero, and leaving it open for a final attack. Hauling herself to her feet, she remained out of sight, and waited until the mech was in a proper position before she fired her biotics and charged at the mech at full speed. Energy pulsed around her, and the pressure gauges routed through the warehouse tipped into dangerous levels as she slammed her glowing fists into the mech's hard shell and sent it crumbling to the ground.

Panting, she attempted to stand from her crouched position, but only managed to stay on her feet for three seconds before she fell to her knees once again. Weakly, she looked at the carnage of the mech and sighed, feeling weak and on the brink of passing out from the mass expulsion of energy. Even though she knew how to use her powers, they weren't her own, and one of the greatest scares of her life was the rejection of the asari eezo nodes that were imbedded close to her heart nine years ago. She remembered loosing the week after her surgery, and remembered waking up sure she had come back from the dead. She had slipped into a coma when she was seven, and she knew her father couldn't care less.

"End," the mechanical voice echoed through the warehouse, and the lights brightened; revealing that Miranda was beaten up more so than she believed. The entirety of her right arm was covered in blood, and red liquid still continued to pulse from the opening. Every slight movement of her shoulders sent tears streaming down her face, and her exhaustion and dehydration sent her falling forward into an abyss of black.

* * *

Henry Lawson sighed as he watched from the surveillance area attached to the training warehouse. Cameras zoomed in on Miranda's unconscious form, and he felt a vague sense of annoyance rising before he reached over onto a nearby consul, and pressed a small red button. In the far reaches of his facilities, the medical officials were alerted and mobilizing to retrieve his creation for the fifth time in the past three weeks. Beside him, an armed soldier stood silent and menacing in the shadows; his face covered by a helmet. Turning to view the soldier, Henry shook his head and ran a hand down his face.

"I don't understand it," he started, his Australian accent thick and saucy. "She showed so much potential...but she's growing weak."

"Perhaps your training is too difficult," the soldier replied with a voice darker than sin, and an almost evil accent that Henry couldn't place geographically. "Heavy mechs are tough enemies, sir. It usually takes three men or more to take one out."

"But you saw her out there, she was doing everything right, but slipped up enough to cause serious injury," Henry stated, moving closer to the window were he could look into the warehouse. Sighing, he watched as the doctors moved Miranda onto a stretcher and rolled her out of the room with haste and a plethora of medical equipment in tow. "This is happening far too frequently..."

"Lower the intensity of her sessions."

"No. That's no way for her to learn."

"Keeping the intensity that high won't keep her alive either, sir."

"If she can't manage to stay alive under my guidance, then she isn't perfect," Henry spat, turning on his heel and facing the soldier with blazing brown eyes. "She isn't some pitiful child I found on the streets and bribed into doing this. She is a creation, and one that is supposed to be better then any human born of normal birth. She is powerful, but the frequency of her injuries have proved...troublesome. No doubt she'll be better in a few days, and that Niket kid will keep her company until then, but...as the days pass, I feel like she isn't enough."

"What do you plan to do then sir?" the soldier asked, his voice unwavering and his mannerisms unaffected by the scientist's outburst.

"I'll tell you," Lawson stated, stroking his chin contemplatively, before he moved to the consul and projected surveillance footage of his lab on the wall. "As we speak, my newest creation is growing in a solution rich in nutrients needed to sustain human life. She is Miranda's genetic twin, but I realize that genetics are as much chance as science, and though Miranda is close, she isn't perfect. This one though...I think she's it."

"But what of Miranda? There isn't need for two perfect humans."

"No there isn't," Henry agreed, turning to the horrifying soldier that seemed to meld into the shadows around him. "That's where I'll need your help. In one week, Oriana will be prepped for extraction, and will be introduced to life in this world. She will be monitored for stability for ten days, and if she proves healthy, I will order the official requisition to have Miranda terminated. This will be your job, as will be the disposal of her remains. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The lights of the hospital wing were blinding when Miranda opened her eyes hours later. Her body felt numb and her extremities refused to work as she attempted to reach for anything solid to pull her back into consciousness. A soft grunt left her lips, and the slightest turn of her head blinded her with a flash of hot white pain. Tenderly, she felt a hand on her cheek, and she groaned pitifully as she turned to see who was by her side.

As expected, it was Niket; one of the doctor's son who lived within the facility when his mother picked up a steady job caring for Miranda after her father's training sessions. He was dark skinned, with eyes as black as coal and scruffy black hair to match. He was a happy kid, and quickly befriended Miranda when they first met; taking her away from her boring nights sitting in her room and showing her the world that existed beyond the facility they both deemed as 'hell'. They spent countless nights on the roof, staring at the stars and talking about anything and everything that passed their adolescent minds. He was kind and caring, and every time she woke in the hospital wing, he was always at her side; holding her hand and caressing her cheek.

"There she is," he smiled as his fingers fell to link with her own. "Good morning beautiful."

A small smile touched her lips, and her fingers tightened around his own. "Hi, Niket."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, running his fingers along her arm in a gentle caress. "Do you need me to get my mom?"

"No, it's fine," she mumbled. "I'm still fuzzy from all of the sedatives. I can't feel much of my body except for my bloody back."

"I didn't see anything, but mom said it was pretty gruesome," Niket said sadly, his empathy for the poor, abused woman showing plainly on his delicate features. "You basically have road rash all the way down your back...except the concrete churned up your skin a little bit more."

"Thanks for the visual," Miranda huffed in disgust. "As if the pain wasn't enough."

"At least you didn't break anything, and that bullet to your arm didn't sever your brachial artery and cause you to bleed out. It was dangerously close, but a measly mech isn't going to take out Super Miranda, now is it?" he teased, absently playing with her fingers as she watched with hooded eyes.

"Yeah, well...I don't feel too super, and I'm sure my father doesn't either."

"Who cares what he says?" Niket asked, looking at her and tilting his head. "He may have created you, but everything you have become is your own accomplishments. You took down a heavy mech solely with your biotics. That's difficult for asari commandos."

"But I ended up getting scraped up off the floor," she muttered. "He'll see that as a failure. I do everything in my power to please him...but dammit, I'm not indestructible. And frankly, Niket...I'm scared what he might do because of it."

"Miranda...listen to me," he stated with a voice full of force. "No matter how crazy your father is, and no matter what lines he tries to cross in making you more perfect then you already are, I will always be there to protect you. Nothing, and I repeat, nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm alive. Got it?"

"Got it," she nodded, smiling and tightening her hold around his hand once more before a doctor pushed their way through her doors and moved into her field of vision.

Standing side by side, it was obvious that Niket and his mother were related. They had the exact same skin tone, face shape, and deep coal-colored eyes. Not only that, but they both embodied a loving spirit that drove them to help anything and anyone that needed it. Their selflessness drove Miranda to envy countless times, but when she confessed her feelings to Niket, he was quick to tell her that she wasn't the one that needed to be jealous.

"Hi, sweetie," the woman she knew as 'Marge' said. No matter how many times she tried addressing Niket's mother with her professional title, the loving woman was quick to see her as her daughter, and demanded that she be called by 'Marge' and nothing else. "How are you feeling."

"Sedated."

"Perfect," Marge smirked, reaching up and tenderly running her fingers through Miranda's dark hair. "You took quite a beating today. I'm glad you woke up as quickly as you did. Are you feeling any discomfort? Your back, arm, or head bothering you?"

"I feel pain, and it's uncomfortable, but it hasn't reached the stage of 'unbearable' yet," Miranda murmured as Marge took care of her and Niket refused to let go of her hand.

"Well, I'm going to up your sedative dosage after a quick brain test. I want to make sure you passing out didn't damage anything, and that you're safe to go back to sleeping without a coma scare," Marge said, before she placed her fingers under Miranda's chin, and shined a bright light into her eye. After careful examination, she nodded, and pressed a button that allowed sedatives to travel through her IV and into her arm. "Get some sleep darlin'. You'll feel better soon."

Smiling softly, Miranda turned her head and drifted off to sleep, leaving Niket holding onto her hand and staring at her face that was marred by cuts from her fall. His mother settled a strong hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to her and smiled, before she turned to leave her son be. In a room full of silence, Niket brought his hands to his forehead and reveled in the feel of Miranda's cool skin against his own. Every part of her was soft, beautiful, and utterly perfect, but even after years of knowing her, he couldn't keep her out of the hospital.

Or out of his heart.


	3. The Beginnings of a Plan

It had taken three days for her to recover, but even then, Marge managed to give Miranda a break and convince her father to stall his sessions for a least a week so she could heal properly. When their words quickly escalated, the commotion could be heard in every corner of the facility, and his sudden disappearance afterwards unsettled Miranda. Sighing shakily, she looked out into the Australian night sky, and timidly brushed her fingers against her knee. He was never one to just up and disappear when he was upset, and it seemed that Marge managed to anger him beyond a measurable level. Wherever he was...whatever he was doing, it was something that scared her, and not even the gorgeous glow of the full moon was enough to calm her.

A soft knock rang through her room, but she didn't need to answer. Slowly opening the door, Niket entered and moved to stand by her side. Smiling, he leaned against the wall and observed the bandages that still hung around her arm, and the small cuts that still remained on her face. "Something on your mind?"

"Your mom managed to royally piss my father off," Miranda whispered. "And I'm grateful for that, but nobody has seen him for the past couple days, and I know something is going on. He's probably hidden somewhere in his lab formulating his plan to get rid of me once and for all."

"Why would he do that?" Niket asked, trying to follow her gaze out the window even though he knew she was looking far beyond the skyline. "He's spent so much time raising you, and the money that he's spent to create and train you is astronomical. More credits have gone into you then the expedition that discovered the Prothean archives on Mars."

"Because he has found something wrong with me. The fact that I'm constantly being injured is a nuisance to him, and he's growing tired of it. He'll replace me, it's just a matter of time, and after that he'll send one of his assassins to put a bullet in my head and bury me somewhere deep in the mountains," she spat, turning towards Niket with eyes full of fire. "He's a bastard. A damnable, unrelenting bastard. He's the one that deserves to die, not me."

"Well...we both agree on that, but if your so certain he's going to hurt you, why don't you just leave?" he asked quietly. "You're quiet. You can sneak away and get to the space port nearby without tripping a single switch. You could disappear...be safe, and wouldn't have to worry about your father or his goons following after you."

"I stay because I don't know for sure what he's going to do," she answered. "I need to figure out his plan before I create one of my own."

"Oh."

"And you," she added softly. "Niket, you're the only friend I have. I couldn't leave you behind. And if I did he would come after you...torture you, and Marge as well. You two would be the only people who would know where I've gone, and I would bet billions of credits on the fact that he would do everything in his power to find me, and kill me...even if that means killing you."

"But...Miri, if you stay here, who's to say he won't keep hurting you, and throwing you into the hospital wing? Sure, you heal quickly, but you can still be killed."

"I know," she sighed, hiding her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do, Niket. I just...I don't know what to do."

"Hey," Niket soothed, stepping forward and crouching by her side. "How about we get out of here? Go for a walk, or something. It might help you feel better."

Sliding her hands down her face, she glanced out her window once more before she turned back to Niket and smiled. Nodding she slipped from her perch within her window and slid a black hoodie over the white tank top that comfortably hung around her damaged back. "Yeah, let's stop by the kitchen first though. I'm starving."

"We just had dinner," the boy marveled, opening the door for Miranda and following after her as she walked down the hallway.

"I'm a biotic, I have to eat a lot of food..."

* * *

Sneaking past Henry's security, Niket and Miranda moved onto the roof, and quickly found their way to the edge that overlooked the large lake on the other side of the mountain the facility was built into. Jumping onto the edge, Miranda rested her back against the building's wall and opened the paper bag given to her by one of the cooks. Smiling, she dove in and pulled out a large cookie covered in chocolate.

"Now, I'm sure your father's nutritionists won't be too happy with that," Niket laughed raising an eyebrow as he watched his friend tear into the sugar filled treat. "What the hell is that anyway?"

"An Oreo cookie dunked in chocolate," she murmured through a mouthful of her treat. "And who cares if the nutritionists get pissed? It's my body, and I'm the one doing all the work. If I want a treat with enough sugar to send me into cardiac arrest, then by God I'll have it."

"Such a daredevil," he laughed as he leaned against the roof's edge with his forearms planted next to her feet.

"Hey, I have to live sometime, don't I?" she teased, as she licked the chocolate from her fingers and extended the bag towards Niket. "Want one?"

"No way, too much sugar for me," he stated, chuckling when she shrugged and pulled another into view. "I'll promise to catch you when you start to stroke out, so you don't end up falling forty feet to your death."

"How sweet," Miranda smiled, before sitting forward and crossing her legs under her. "What would I do without you, Niket?"

"Never get out of your room, never stop thinking, probably go on a homicidal rampage..."

"The last one still might happen, but I might not be the one doing it."

"Now, enough of that," he ordered, tapping his knuckle against her bare knee. "We aren't here to talk about everything that's happening, or what we think is going to happen. We're up here to relax, and try and get away from reality."

"It's difficult, Niket," she sighed sadly. "I know you're trying to put on a brave face for me, but you're just as worried I am, if not more. What can we do? We're teenagers, holed up in a facility close to the middle of no where, with my egomanical father lurking in the shadows somewhere with a cloth covered in chloroform and a butter knife."

"Now there's a sight I'd pay to see," he laughed, before leaning against the wall beside her and settling his hand against her thigh. "I seriously doubt he's armed with a butter knife. Maybe a spork or a really sharp stick."

"My money's on the spork," Miranda agreed. "Dipped in poison and ready to be jabbed into my neck at a moment's notice."

"I think you and I both can come to the conclusion that your father isn't that creative," Niket said playfully, both teenagers smiling and chuckling into the cool night air. "Hell, if he's wielding such a dangerous spork maybe you'll get lucky and he'll trip over his own feet and fall on it."

"We'll find some fishing line and weave traps in every inch of this building," she planned. "He'll never manage to get close to us quickly, that's for sure."

"Another wonderful idea, Miss Lawson. When shall we begin?"

"As soon as possible," Miranda smiled, before placing her bag of treats onto the concrete roof and leaning back against the wall once more. Absently, her eyes drifted up, and she observed the moon hanging high in the sky; a soft sigh leaving her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do we, as a race of people, stay here?" she asked, her eyes locked on Luna. "After finding the Prothean archives, and developing the Mass Relays, why don't we all just leave and find somewhere else to go? To think we could be living on the moon, or on Mars, or on a colony in a beautiful world in an entirely different star system...but we're still just stuck on Earth."

"It's dangerous out there, Miri. Humanity is the little guy in the grand scheme of things. The asari, turians, and salarians are the big dogs, and this 'Council' that is perched somewhere in the 'Citadel' isn't doing anything to help us out."

"They never will, Niket, if they want to keep their iron grip on the other races. We have to make them realize that we can amount to something, and that we can be a benefit to the growing empire organic life is stretching through the universe. One day, we'll manage to get a human in the Council, and one day there will be a human Spectre to carry out the Council's will. One day they'll understand, but staying on our home planet is no way to prove it."

"If these are you aspirations, where do you plan to do all this?" Niket asked with a smirk as he watched the dance of emotions cross over Miranda's face.

"I'm sure there is an organization out there somewhere...Some group of people with my same thought process, who are hell bent on furthering humanity's place in the galaxy. I hear my father talk about Cerberus a lot...they're a part of the Alliance if I'm correct. A black ops organization. My father donates billions of credits to them every year-"

"But I've heard a lot of bad things coming from them," he argued, stopping her mid sentence. "What about the massacre on the SSV Geneva? When Cerberus operatives attempted to steal antimatter, but the assignment went wrong. They were all killed, and rightfully so."

"Do you think that any stretch of a government exists without a dirty history?" Miranda asked with a smirk. "The British Profumo Affair in 1963? The U.S. Watergate scandal in the 1970's? Boris Yeltsin bombing his own white house in 1993 and killing 187 people. And that's just things that have happened close to 200 years ago that still live on as a societal black mark today. What else has happened recently with _all_ galactic races that's been detrimental to life? Rogue Spectres, misuse of Spectre Requisitions, the bombing of new-born colonies, multiple batarian slaver attacks, the genophage? Sure, Cerberus has gotten into a few holes here and there, but in the grand scheme of things, they look like the good guys."

"So what? You plan to go to them?"

"My father is a benefactor, and I don't know how they would react if I ran away against his will, and tried to join their ranks. I don't know who their leader is, or where I could reach him. Hell...I wouldn't even know where to go to find anyone who was with Cerberus."

"Well...if you want, I can try and find out."

"But isn't the extranet blocked? I thought my father didn't want any outgoing communication except for himself."

"He doesn't," Niket smiled before gently tapping a finger against her leg. "But, I've figured out ways to get around his firewalls. It's primitive stuff. I could break through in my sleep."

"If you think you can do it without getting in trouble...I would appreciate it," Miranda smiled, leaning her elbow against her leg and resting her chin in her hand. "But only if you're sure you won't get in trouble."

"I promise, I'll be fine," he smiled, dramatically grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I am a master, after all."

"Well if you're doing that, what should I do? I don't want to be sitting in my room twiddling my thumbs all night."

"Miranda," Niket said seriously, tightening his grip on her hand and looking into her shimmering eyes. "Even though I'd rather not talk about the things your father is doing to you, or the things we think he'll do...you are right. He is a threat, and an imminent one at that. I know you worry about what you'll be leaving behind here, but trust me, the rest of us will be alright. We have to get you out of here and as far away as possible, so he can never find you, and never hurt you again. You said to leave this place you need to figure out his plan. We have our comm links, and we have our secret channel. I want you to wait until it's late, and find what it is you need to find. Just...keep me updated, and stay out of sight."

"But, Niket-"

"No, just...just trust me."

"I do trust you," she whispered tenderly.

"Good, now go. I don't want the guards to catch us coming down from the roof before we start breaking through firewalls and stealing credit chits," he said softly, before letting go of her hand and motioning to the door with his head. "Stay low, until you're ready to explore."

"I will," she smiled, before she turned on her heel and leaned up to place her lips against his cheek. "Thank you, Niket."


	4. A Potential Weapon

The military clock upon her wall struck 23:00 when she mobilized from her bed and started digging through her dresser. Finding her earpiece, she slipped it into her ear, and brushed her hair forward so the small piece of technology was hidden from view. Moving more of her clothes aside, she opened a compartment dug into the side of the wood and pulled out a thin black strap that looked like a plain bracelet. Pushing the sleeve of her hoodie back, she hooked the material over her wrist and pulled the fabric back over it. Bringing her arm forward, as if to check a watch, she tapped her fingers against the air above her arm and watched as a magnificent orange glow illuminated her forearm. After a small wait and some basic calibrations, her omni-tool appeared and she turned the device into standby before she rose and pressed her fingers into her ear.

"I'm ready," was all she said. She knew he was listening, and she knew that the less words they shared over their network, the better.

"As am I," he replied. "Got your tech?"

"Yes, it's up and running," she answered, absently running her fingers through her hair, before she opened her door and turned down the hall towards her father's more 'secret' wings.

"Scan anything and everything you find interesting," he ordered. "I'll send what I learn to you, and I'll save a copy in case by some...happenstance...you don't get to read it."

"Understood," Miranda responded, before she fell silent and peered around the corner. Two of her father's guards were walking the other way towards the medical wing, and once they rounded the corner, she took off, and traveled to the hallway that led to the elevator. When she reached the closed metal doors, she activated her omni-tool and typed in a few commands; opening the locked down elevator.

"Don't take the elevator," Niket muttered quietly. "Go into the shafts."

"You undermine my intelligence," Miranda laughed as she walked into the elevator and waved her hand over the cameras; seemingly erasing her image from the security feeds. Closing the doors behind her, she grabbed onto the ceiling's grating, and planted her feet on the metal bars that circled the cart before she pushed the hatch open and easily pulled herself onto the top of the elevator.

Looking around her in the dark shaft, she sighed, and activated the light on her omni-tool so she could see where she was going. Jumping from the cart to the scaffolding that curled around the shaft, she moved over the cool metal and climbed the ladders until she slowly began gaining altitude and started moving into her father's corporate offices.

"You know," Miranda huffed, as she climbed up a relatively tall ladder. "Even though the elevator is sort of a no-go when it comes to infiltration schemes, it sure is more convenient..."

"And obvious," Niket laughed from the other side of the line. "Sending you the first bit of information. Found a little something on T.I.M."

On que, her tool beeped, and Miranda pulled herself onto the scaffolding above her before she stopped and directed her attention to her arm. Unsure of Niket's code, but not willing to risk speaking about it, she looked at the text forwarded to her from a secure extranet page.

_The Illusive Man was a normal civilian with a job and a family until the discovery of alien life. Not long after the Battle of Shanxi, an e-mail circulated throughout the extranet calling for humanity to take its rightful place and assert its power to its new alien contacts. Alliance intelligence could not locate the originator of the e-mail, but referred to him as an "illusive man" in press releases to try and dismiss the human-centric diatribe. The name stuck, and the Illusive Man founded Cerberus, a human-centric splinter group. He was responsible for breaking Cerberus away from the Alliance military._

Smirking, Miranda chuckled and muttered "Cute nickname," to her friend as she realized he was speaking of the Illusive Man. "I remember hearing about this. Do you?"

"Nope. Must have no cared when I was six."

"Well, I was seven, and I didn't care, but my father wouldn't shut up about getting an email like that. He was a maniac that week afterwards," she huffed as she began climbing further.

"Mind giving me a history lesson?"

"On what?"

"Shanxi."

"It happened before that email was sent. No doubt you've heard your mom talking about it...hell, everyone was talking about it. Shanxi was a human colony that was taken over by turians. Actually, it's the only human colony that has ever been occupied by an alien race. I think my father said something about General Williams being to blame. No doubt he wasn't viewed too highly by the Alliance after that," she explained easily.

"That name has come up a lot in these searches," Niket stated, as he leaned back in the chair before his terminal. "Most searches relating to Cerberus or T.I.M. bring up something about the Alliance, and the Williams family seems to have a family member in every military situation. They're probably one of those families that all served in some branch of the military when we were still grounded on Earth."

"You have quite the flippant tongue. Aren't you worried about someone hacking into our comm channel?"

"Nah, I have a comm channel security program running now. If someone tries breaking into our communication, I'll know, and I'll be able to encrypt our codes to the point where they won't be able to connect."

"Well, you just think of everything don't you."

"Not everything," Niket smirked, as he leaned forward and returned to typing furiously. "But...no one's perfect."

Rolling her eyes, Miranda continued to climb, until she reached the thirtieth floor and shimmied herself as close to the closed doors as possible. "I'm at the corporate floor, but this is going to be an iffy jump once I get the doors open," she muttered, turning to her omni-tool and typing in her commands once more.

"I have the security cams up. If you get in their now, you won't have any run ins with resistance. Usually the guards are evenly distributed throughout the floors...close to six each, right?"

"Yeah, why? Is something off?"

"Well, from what I see, there is only two on your floor. And it looks like that for the penthouse hallways and the floor below you. What has he done with all the others?"

"I have a feeling I'll figure it out soon," she grumbled as the metal doors finally opened, and she sighed. Stepping back as close to the wall as possible, she ran and leaped for the opening; flaring her biotics to push herself forward and into the offices. Landing roughly on her feet, she fell to her knees, but managed to stay quiet enough as to not alert the limited security that was lurking somewhere in the hallways. "Alright, I'm in. Closing the doors now."

"If you're aiming for your father's office, go now. His goons are on the other side of the floor, and they seem to be spending a good amount of time there. Probably raiding the faculty kitchens or something."

"Can you get a feed from his office?" she asked as she closed the elevator doors behind her and strode down the beautifully carpet hallway that lined a large span of cubicles. "Surely there are cameras."

"There are, but the feed has been cut," Niket answered. "I'd watch out if I were you."

"Well, I severely doubt he's quivering in his office. He probably just shot the feed because he knew were the cameras were. I'll scan for bugs when I enter, though. Just to be safe."

"Good idea."

Nodding, Miranda rounded through another maze of cubicles, and jogged towards the end of the hall where a large office completely circled by windows sat dark and untouched. Waving her omni-tool over the door, she waited as her codes locked into place and the doors swung open and allowed her entrance into her father's personal office. Stopping immediately, she swung her arm in an arc and typed absent letters and numbers. Waiting, she smiled as the layout of the room projected from her arm lit up in red in multiple spots. Typing a few more codes, the red lights dimmed to nothing, and she made her way over to her father's large mahogany desk. "This place was infested. They've been disabled."

"If you get on his terminal, and allow me to make a connection, I can bring them back online when you leave. They might be there to help take that bastard down a notch," he offered as he continued to scan the extranet and reached over to drink from the glass of water sitting on his desk.

"Not a problem," she stated as she booted up her father's terminal and typed in his password. "You know, for a billionaire hellbent on highest-level security, he's not very tech savvy. He has a password system out of the last century."

Chuckling in her ear, she heard a soft ping before a louder one sounded before her. "Sent the request."

Accepting the network connection sent from Niket, she gave him control over his hard drive and the multiple extensions that branched from his terminal. "Request accepted."

"Good. I'm routed to the right place. You can turn it off and keep looking. I wouldn't stay too long though."

"I know exactly where to look, Niket," Miranda stated as she turned off her father's terminal and crouched down beside his desk. Pushing his chair out of the way, she ducked into the small alcove cut out for an occupant's legs. On the right side, a small crack existed in the seemingly perfect hardwood, and she dug her nails into the crack to pull away the slab of wood that covered her father's secret hiding spot. Entering the proper four digit code, the metal lining behind the chunk of missing desk slid open, and inside rested a small chip. Placing it against her omni-tool, she allowed the information to be pulled from the disk's hard drive before she placed it back, locked the safe, and placed the block of wood back in place. "I'm done here."

"You work quick," he joked as he absently clicked on a few links here and there. "Damn, this organization is slippery. I can't find anything definitive on them except for a couple newspaper articles dating more than a year ago, and speculation by conspiracy theorists."

"Well, I know that their manifesto was published in 2157. Do you think that after ten years, they're still hanging around the Alliance?"

"No. You won't be finding anyone on Arcturus Station, that's for sure, but anywhere else is entirely up for grabs. No doubt they have hidden facilities in all sorts of star systems, but none that I'll be able to find out about. I can try and recover news footage and articles about Cerberus and see if they appear frequently in certain places."

"And you're linked with my father's terminal. Search his email, he might have some useful information," Miranda ordered as she slipped out of her father's office and found her way back to the elevator shaft. "You can reactivate the bugs while you're at it, as well."

"Got it. Where do you plan on hitting now?"

"The only other place where my father always is," she reasoned as she slid down the ladders to the scaffolding below until she reached the elevator cart and easily slid inside. "His lab."

"Ya know...that's probably where all the security has gone," he hypothesized. "And I'm being locked out of lab security from their end."

"Do they know it's you?" Miranda asked as she crossed from the elevator into the cafeteria, where metal tables and chairs gleamed brightly with the light of the moon.

"Nah. I'm just a little bug picking at their systems."

"Pick some more, make a distraction for me."

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty."

Laughing softly, she opened the far doors of the cafeteria and entered a hallway identical to all the others. "I'm going to sneak through the library, into the education ward, and then I'm going to slip into the training warehouse and make my way to his lab through the maintenance shafts."

"Tell me where you want your distraction, and baby, you'll have it," Niket said excitedly; cracking his fingers in anticipation.

"Well, a biohazard takes president over all security controls, correct?"

"Why...yes it does," he answered in faux surprise. "Level four I presume."

"Of course," she laughed as she slipped through the walls of bookcases that lined the library, and entered into the hallway that led to all of the classrooms. "If you want to trip a switch and corral them in A wing, I would appreciate it. It would give me ample time to search his lab in E wing, and make sure we won't meet anytime soon."

"Want me to add a little sting and make it a combo of four and three, so they all have to get vaccinations immediately?"

"If you think it's necessary."

"It'll give you more time, and who likes shots?"

"Go for it," Miranda smiled as she pushed through the door at the end of the education wing and stepped into an open courtyard across from the large metal rectangle her father called a 'training facility'. Jumping over the courtyard fencing, and running the distance to the warehouse, she slipped through the small door at the warehouse's far side and picked her way to the steps that led up to the viewing area. Stalling, she moved herself to the terminals, and waved her omni-tool over them; downloading the footage of her training sessions and other surveillance footage that had been routed through this particular terminal. "I'm above the warehouse," she muttered. "I'll be entering the shafts soon."

"Want me to start reeling in the cattle now?"

"Yes."

"Uh-oh, there's a fire in C wing guys!" Niket laughed as he shorted out the fire alarms from his terminal, and C wing's alarms blared as the sprinklers flooded the floor.

Placing her trust in Niket, Miranda continued forward and unlocked the maintenance shaft that was placed in the warehouse's viewing area. Crawling into the claustrophobic tubing, she locked the shaft door behind her and made her way through the mass of wires and splitters that made up the walls around her. Breathing steadily to keep her nervousness in check, she turned corner after corner until she felt herself nearing her father's lab. Stopping short from the end of the shaft line she brought her finger to her ear and pressed the small button on her ear piece. Across the line, Niket heard two small beeps, and immediately he understood that she was close to the labs, and didn't want to compromise her position by speaking.

"Give me a couple more minutes, Miri. There are a few stragglers. I'm locking the doors and herding them into A wing."

Sighing quietly, Miranda rested her forehead against her upper arm and clenched her teeth as an uncomfortable sting pricked at the bullet wound there. Shifting quietly, she closed her eyes and attempted to keep her breathing silent. She wasn't necessarily scared of being in cramped, or dark places, but being in such a vulnerable situation with the stakes as high as they were was slightly terrifying, and being stalled couldn't help her from thinking that her father was in the room above her, and that he could hear every breath that left her lips.

"You okay?" Niket asked quietly as he continued to work at his terminal. Two beeps filled his ear and he grabbed for his cup of water once more. "Just a few more seconds. Then I suggest getting in, searching for what you need and getting out as quickly as possible."

Two beeps followed once again, and Miranda inched slowly forward until she was right under the shaft opening. Omni-tool poised and her body tense, she waited for his go, and when she heard his affirmative in her ear, she tore into her father's lab and looked around the large room in awe. Moving to the northwestern wall, she observed all of the specimens he had preserved in dark colored glass jars. Scrunching her face in disgust, she moved to the messy desk that was settled in the office tucked into the wall that held her father's specimen collection. Scanning his terminal and searching through his files she picked up bits and pieces of information, but found nothing definitive.

Moving further into his lab, she jumped as a number pad automatically extended itself from the wall, and a synthetic voice asked for a pin number. Interest peeked, Miranda turned to the pad and held her omni-tool over the keys. Watching the picture formulate, she pushed the four numbers that showed the most wear in a few combinations until the pad accepted the pin and slid back into the wall. A click was heard to her right, and she watched as a part of the wall moved backwards, and then to the side to reveal another addition to the lab.

Timidly, she moved forward and into the darkened room. At the far edge of the cave-like den, a bright blue light shimmered on the metal and, ever cautious, Miranda moved further still. Stopping by the lab table shoved to the side, she opened a file and recognized pictures of donors that donated their DNA to her father over the years. Looking through the lists, nothing alerted her attention, so she turned her gaze to the blue light and walked around the pillar in the center of the den. Standing before the large capsule, her eyes widened and her hand stretched forward to touch the cool glass.

Within the blue solution – illuminated with a similar glow – floated a baby sucking on her thumb and resting comfortably in her watery world. Glancing to the terminal placed on a small desk beside the capsule, she turned it on and realized it was full of video logs. Placing her comm link with Niket on mute, she played a random entry from her father's collection, and watched as his face appeared between the two prongs that formed the terminal's monitor.

" _It's been done. I spoke to Wilkins after she was wheeled away from her training session. My latest project has failed, and the loose ends will be tied as soon as my newest creation proves healthy. I told Wilkins genetics were as much chance as they were science, so I stuck with the genome I had used before, and simply made a twin. Miranda was a good try, and she proved admirable until late. Her growing hostility to her namesake, and her falling survival rates in simulation have proved an unfortunate setback, and I regret that I have to do this, but...I have to do what I have to do for my project, my dynasty, and the promotion of humanity itself. Hopefully I'll do better with Oriana."_

Barely able to breathe, Miranda confirmed that the log was placed during her last training session, and turned back to the capsule. Stepping closer, she viewed the small child with equal amounts of interest and horror. The one created to replace her was her twin.

"I have a sister..."

"Miranda!" Niket yelled into her earpiece. "Miranda, what are you doing? I'm not getting any static from your line."

"Sorry," Miranda spoke up once she switched her earpiece off mute. "Must of hit something."

"I hope you found what you're looking for, Miri, because you need to leave now."

"Yeah..." she whispered, unfazed by the urgency in her friend's voice. "Yeah, I found something."

"Well, get out of there and I'll meet you."

"No...no I just...I need time to think about this alone, Niket."

"Wait, what is it? A weapon of some sort?"

"No," she answered in a voice laced with protective fire. "What I have found, will _never_ become one of his weapons."


	5. The Truth Revealed

The knocking on her door was incessant and unrelenting as she sat in the middle of her bed with her omni-tool poised and the data from her exploration slowly downloading. The bar that crept closer and closer to it's end was her ticket to freedom, and the finalization of her plan, but knowledge was a powerful object, and she didn't know exactly how this data would affect her. Silent, but with a reeling mind, she ignored Niket, and heard solely her own thoughts instead of the constant calling of her name from the otherwise taciturn hallway.

"Miranda!" Niket yelled, slamming his fist against her locked door. "Please let me in. Obviously what you found is something huge...just, let me in and we can talk about it. Miranda...Miranda please."

"No, Niket," she snapped, though instantly wished she could take back her spiteful tone. "Just...I'll be fine. Please...leave me alone."

"Fine," he sighed, shaking his head and resting his hand on her door. "If you need me, you know where I'll be."

Sighing, Miranda placed her hands upon her face and rubbed at her eyes before her omni-tool beeped and she turned her attention back to her arm. Moving through the information she had, she moved off her bed and began syncing information from her tool to her terminal. Sitting down at her desk, she watched as the entries from her father's video logs loaded one by one before her. Interest peeked, she played the first of the five entries she took from her father's workspace, but not without nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

" _I've created another cell, but this is strictly precautionary. The solution the cell is resting in is created to slow the process of cell dividing as I continue observing my current creation...my daughter. She is marvelous...incredibly strong for a teenager, and more intelligent then most of the scientists I've had helping on this project over the years. I've quizzed her constantly, and she finds things such as astrophysics and microbiology elementary. There seems to be no bounds to what she can do, and she's more than willing to do it. I've yet to see her take on a challenge without a look of competition in her eyes and a resolute furrow in her brow. She very well might be it, and she is the first creation I've kept for good reason...but we are still testing, and still growing. One can never be too careful."_

Watching his face, tension in her grew, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She remembered those days well, when the training was easy, and her father was familiar. It had been close to a year since this recording was created, and even though she realized she shouldn't miss the man making her life hell, she did. Or at least, the man portrayed in this entry. The one who strove to create perfection and found a daughter instead. The one who would have laid down his life to save her without a second thought, instead of easily wanting her dispensed like now. The one who held her when she hurt, and picked her up when she fell. The one who cherished her, and saw her as more than a collection of cells that started in his laboratory.

The tears continued to fall as the second entry loaded entirely onto her terminal and signaled that it was ready to be played. Vision blurry, but uncaring of her inability to see, Miranda played the second entry and rested her cheek in her hand; eyes closed and refusing to watch her father's animated face. Instead, she only heard his voice, and the change in his tone was obvious. His words that were once full of admiration and love had quickly faded to sadness, colored with bitter apathy.

" _Miranda is still doing well, but we are growing apart. She is becoming rebellious, and is drawing away from my influence. Her argumentative nature is irritating, and her latest schemes are costing me millions in repairs. I don't want to do what I've planned to do, but I believe this is the only way she will listen. Her trainings will increase in frequency and intensity until she can come forward and admit that her father knows best."_

Every sentence was short and clipped, and every word felt like a stab to her heart. She had done nothing out of the ordinary for any teenager, but was being punished like a disobeying slave. A few pranks here and there got her thrown into the ring against a heavy mech, and the slightest twinge of an attitude sent her to the gym for a severe workout made to push her heart until it was close to exploding. Not only that, but the strenuous exertions never lasted only one day. One mistake got her weeks of punishment, and numerous days lost in the hospital wing.

" _She still hasn't come forward, and simply takes the trainings for what they are. She's hurting, but doesn't realize that all I need are a few simple words. I feel like a monster, but I can't stop. For her to be perfect, she must learn from me, and I cannot show weakness. It's a backwards principle, but the created must learn. They have to learn..."_

Chuckling dryly, Miranda shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. He was a madman, and she was observing his transformation from caring father into psychopathic scientist.. Not only that, but she was watching as she turned from a daughter, into a creation, and from a creation, into a failed experiment.  
"So that's it. My existence, is just one giant failure," she stated to the unmoving air around her, her throat closing and her eyes damping once more. "I did everything he asked of me. I thought his trainings got harder because he thought I could do better. I've put myself on the brink of death time and time again to prove to him that I was still the daughter he always wanted. But now I'm nothing...except the holder of number one on his hit list."

Pushing away her tears, she skipped the entry she had heard in his lab and listened to the last one, dated the day before.

" _I've watched back on my past logs, and I realize I miss the past, and the relationship I once had with Miranda, but, it seems that no matter what I do, she doesn't care anymore, and would rather fight me then return to the way we used to be. I've injected chemicals into Oriana's solution to speed up the final stages of her growth, and I hypothesize that she will be ready for extraction in the next day or so. She'll be placed in the medical wing's nursery, and I will have to reevaluate my course of action when it comes to raising her and teaching her how to be the perfect human. I have obviously failed with Miranda, but I dread placing my order. Though, if such a situation arises that warrants my intervention, I will not pause. This is her last chance, whether she knows it or not."_

Sucking in her breath, Miranda shivered and realized that the quarantine would have very well been enough to anger her father into placing a bounty on her head. She was in danger, but there were still unknowns that she needed to account for before any sort of action was taken on her part. For one, Oriana. There was no way in hell that she would leave her sister behind, but how would she ever get her? Was she still in her capsule, or had her father extracted her after the quarantine to finalize his plans and prepare Miranda's assassination? Secondly, where was this nursery? She had been in the hospital wing more times then she could count, but she never saw a room that remotely resembled a nursery, nor did life seem to find its way into the bellies of the women who worked throughout her father's facilities.

Realizing she wouldn't find out anything by sitting at her terminal wondering, she completely disregarded the current time and quickly left her room. Turning to the left, she followed the many hallways deemed for the residents of the facility and made her way through the plethora of single-person dorms until she came upon the one that Marge stayed in. Unsure of the woman's consciousness, but certain that she would have the answers to her questions, she knocked on the door before unlocking it and walking inside.

Looking around, everything seemed normal. The lights were turned off and the door to the bedroom was closed as if to suggest that Marge was sleeping. Walking in further, she heard the front door swoosh closed behind her and bathe her in complete darkness. Unnerved, and with her senses heightened, Miranda walked further into the room until she was toe to toe with the door that led to Marge's bedroom. Knocking timidly, she called out the older woman's name, but was met with silence. Overriding the lock, she moved into the woman's room and called her name once more – this time, louder.

"Marge," Miranda growled, walking to her side and resting her hand on her shoulder. "Marge! For gods sake woman, can you hear me?"

The woman didn't move, and Miranda was about to turn her over onto her back before she heard the slight murmurings of something odd. Eyebrow quirked, she moved closer to the sound whispering against her ear, and found that it was emitting from the comm system that was attached in every living quarters. A gentle cough floated through the room, before soft gaping sounds and senseless noises followed. After listening intently, she understood, and shivered at the thought of the events transpiring.

"That's Oriana," she whispered softly, pressing her fingers against the microphone. "He must have extracted her, and the feed from the nursery has been routed through Marge's room so she can respond if something happens." Quickly, Miranda waved her omni-tool over the microphone, and allowed the tracer to develop as she moved across the room and tried shaking awake the woman once more. "Marge! Marge, wake up!"

Forcefully, Miranda pushed the woman onto her back, and immediately gasped as her hand slipped forward as if she had just placed it upon oil. Moving to the bedside table, she flipped on the light, and felt the vice-like grip of horror dig deep into her chest. The hand that had just been touching Marge, was now covered in blood, and as her head turned to look at the older woman once more, she immediately felt sick and instinctively backed away.

The darkness had concealed her face, but in the light, Miranda could clearly see the open mouth and wide eyes that had formed Marge's expression before her life had been taken. Her dark sheets were stained, and blood had flowed onto the perfect white carpet below the mahogany bed. Her fists were curled in defense, but her age and vulnerable position proved her foe, and did nothing to help her escape the hands of death. From her position, Miranda couldn't see where all the blood had materialized from, but she had no time to move forward and investigate. The second her omni-tool beeped to alert her that the nursery's location had been found, two large, heavily armored men stepped through the door and turned to look at her without a second glance to the horrified woman decomposing in her bed.

"Miss Lawson," one guard said with a voice as dark as sin. "We've been ordered to find you. We're going to ask that you come with us."


	6. Leaving Earth

The terror she felt paralyzed her as the two armored men advanced on her and grasped her forearms. Their holds were tight, and they moved to shove her forward, but her instincts kicked in, and her biotics flared. Flames of blue shot from her body and into her assailants, sending them stumbling back in surprise. Planting her feet and tightening her fingers, she prepared herself for battle and her biotics seemed to darken to a deeper shade of blue. Anger replaced her terror, and as the first man stepped forward, she retaliated and shot out her arm so that he was sent flying through the wall and into the dorm's living room. Turning to the second soldier, he moved to flank her, but she easily rose her foot and kicked him square in the head before turning and using her biotics to place a solid upper cut through the plating of his armor. She heard his bones breaking, and the soldier cried out in pain, but she didn't stall her smooth strokes and slammed her fist into the man's helmet; shattering the glass and sending him sputtering and sprawling to the floor.

By the time she finished with his friend, the first man had recovered and was posted behind the couch with his gun pointed at her chest. Circling herself with barriers, Miranda moved into cover quickly and peeked through the hole in the wall to see where her opponent waited. A bullet flew for her head, but she pulled back just soon enough to avoid contact. Sighing, she inched closer to the door and kept herself out of range while she contemplated her next move. Deciding on going full throttle, she charged her biotics and allowed the power within her to fester before she pushed off from behind the door and zoomed across the living room; striking the first man with a force that left a crater in his chest.

The smell of freshly spilled blood hit her nose, and the man whose chest was curved around her fists slumped to the ground with a dull thud. Breathing heavily and shaking with fear, she turned around to look through the huge hole in the wall, and caught sight of Marge once more. Tears of sorrow and regret instantly fell from her cerulean gaze, but she had no time for mourning. Her father was mobilizing, Niket's mother was dead, and Oriana was still somewhere in the hospital wing. She had far too many things to do in such little time, and as the facility-wide alarm started blaring she realized her time was growing exponentially shorter.

"Shit," she cried as she ran for the door and bolted down the hallways. The doors to the dorms all started to glow red as the security protocol placed everyone on lock down. Attempting to run faster, she reached Niket's door before it locked, but when she opened it, the room was empty.

Cursing once again, she kept running, until she turned a corner and ran straight into Niket.

"Miranda," he huffed, his dark eyes wide with fear as he grasped her cheeks and physically held her gaze. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Thank God you're alive."

"I wish I could say the same for everyone," Miranda said shakily, her voice reflecting the stream of tears that still fell from her eyes. "Niket, he killed her. He killed your mother."

"I know," he said sadly, tears of his own starting to fall. "I've been listening in on his conversations all night, but listen to me. You have to get out of here. You don't have long, and if he sees you, he won't think twice to kill you."

"But...but I can't just leave," she argued, bouncing on her toes slightly as every nerve in her body went on high alert. "Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do? What about you? Niket, dammit I can't leave you behin-"

With a soft growl, Miranda's words were cut off as Niket silenced her with the strong press of his lips. Instantly, her hands grasped at his waist, and her eyes closed, despite the blaring alarms shaking the walls around them. As quick as he placed them there, his lips disappeared, and Miranda floundered slightly; eyes wide and confused while he regained the same broken, but strong expression he had had moments earlier. "Trust me, Miranda, you can leave me behind," he stated. "And you have to leave me behind. Go to the Citadel. There is a cargo ship at the spaceport destined to stop there. You have to catch it and get off this god forsaken planet as quickly as possible."

"But-"

"No buts," he interrupted, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a fierce hug. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Thank you," she muttered in a voice that was barely audible over the the screaming sirens. "For everything."

"I'll find you," Niket promised, tightening his arms around her and placing his lips against her forehead. "I swear on everything else that I have to live for, that I'll find you."

"Not unless I find you first," Miranda said through oncoming tears.

"Well, I guess we'll find out who's right eventually," he said, pulling away from her, but heavily regretting doing so. "Now go. His soldiers will be here soon, and you need to be as far from here as possible."

Nodding, she placed her hands on her friend's cheeks, and stood on her toes to meet his lips in a last, chaste kiss. Adolescent lips parting, she circled him in her arms once more and squeezed tightly before she whispered "I love you, Niket," into his ear and released him.

She left before he regained the ability to speak, and instead left him gaping in the dorm hallways with tear laden eyes and an angry twitch in his muscles. He could hear the soldiers nearing him, but felt every instinct within him rear up and order him to fight. Armed with only his fists, he stood open in the hallway and waited as the wave of men came tearing around the corner. Growling, he managed to slam his fist into the throats of one of the men, but the entire force didn't slow and ran Niket over.

The sound of the footsteps receded, but the blare of the alarm failed to stop as he laid broken and bruised on the ground. His eyes fluttered closed, and he softly whispered her name before he lost consciousness and fell into a dark world where she didn't have to run, and could have stayed in his arms forever.

* * *

Heart beating, muscles aching, and lungs straining, Miranda continued to run at a dead sprint through her father's facilities. She followed her omni-tool, and had the doors to the hospital wing overridden before she even turned to corner and ended up at their doors. Quickly, she ran through the opening and fell into one of the trays of medical supplies from the force of her momentum and the lack of control she had in her legs. Straightening herself, she looked at her arm and panted heavily as she moved to where the tracker indicated, until she rested her hand against the eastern wall. Looking around, she attempted to find where to go, but, much like her father's cave, the place found her.

A keypad identical to the one in her father's lab shot from the wall, and she scanned the pad to find that the same numbers had been highlighted. Racking her mind for the pin, she placed it in and watched as part of the wall moved to reveal a colorful room and a hospital crib settled in the middle. Walking forward, she smiled for the first time that night as her sister looked up at her with wide blue eyes. Placing her finger before her, Oriana was quick to grab it, and laughed softly when she saw Miranda's smile grow.

"Hi, Ori," she whispered, allowing the baby to hold onto her finger. "I'm sure you're scared, and all of these loud noises hurt, but I'm going to get you out of here, okay? We'll stick together, and I'll make sure we both get out of here alive."

Oriana did little to respond other than smile, and Miranda realized that she had wasted too much time and quickly scooped her baby sister into her arms. Holding her tight to her chest, Miranda rested her hand against Oriana's head, and kept her as still as possible as she exited the medical wing and started running away from the sound of footsteps that seemed to be down the hall. Oriana squirmed anxiously against Miranda's shoulder, but stilled when her little ear was pressed firmly against Miranda's neck. The erratic beating of her heart was calming to the child, and the baby remained placid in her arms as the alarms continued to sound and Miranda sprinted through the halls and into the library.

"She has Oriana," Henry screamed from the threshold on the library's northern wall. Stilling herself instantly, and allowing herself to blend into the shadows, Miranda held Oriana close to her chest as she peered around the corner of the shelves to lock her eyes on her father. Standing before one of his guards, his body was tense and his eyes wild as he screamed loud enough to be heard over the constant ring of the alarms. "Find the bitch, god dammit! She can't be far, and she has my daughter!"

The guard nodded his head, before turning and disappearing into the hallway without much haste. Gasping softly, Miranda fell back into the shadows and watched as her father walked across the length of the library and moved towards the doors that she had just snuck through. Moving between the rows of shelves, she remained undetected and unseen until her father disappeared from sight, and she took off in a sprint once more. Reaching the courtyard, she jumped the same fence she jumped on her adventure into her father's lab, but instead of moving to the warehouse, she moved to the expanse of land that rested between the facility and the town that the spaceport was located in.

Holding her sister close, she placed a loving kiss against the cap that rested on her little head, and continued to run forward. Knowing she could trip the turrets, she circled herself and her sibling with a biotic barrier that was hell to maintain when she was so tired and out of breath. The turrets rose from the defense towers of the facility and turned towards her with clear intent of murder, but holding her baby sister in her arms, Miranda found enough energy to uphold her barriers and her running speed. Sweat was pouring down her body, and she constantly wondered about Niket's well being, but a quick glance to the bundle in her arms put all thoughts from her head, except for the well being of her sister.

The turrets continued to fire rounds at her even when she had moved out of their boundaries, and somehow, a few bullets managed to hit her barrier, but once the spaceport was in sight the guns had stopped firing, and her adrenaline started to drop. Exhaustion hit her with a force she couldn't describe in words, and her legs felt gelatinous and unable to hold her own weight. As she walked, she stumbled from time to time, but managed to keep her footing as she neared the port and found the cargo ship Niket spoke of.

Moving onto the metal platform, she found a hiding place behind a large stack of crates that were being carried onto the ship one by one. The ship itself was small, but with the amount of cargo that was being packed into it, it was obviously quite large on the inside. Two lone men slowly walked back and forth, unloading the crates onto the ship with a hovering dolly, and returning to the stacks to load and unload once more. Picking up on their pattern was easy, and she basically walked onto the ship and made her way to the back where she knew she would never be discovered.

Hiding in an alcove of the crates, Miranda slid to the ground and lowered Oriana from her chest. Cradling the baby in her arms, she chuckled as the baby looked up at her with gleaming eyes that matched her own, and a serenely happy look on her face. Oriana reached for her sister with her short, chubby baby fingers, and Miranda indulged her want by offering her finger to the infant. Happily, Oriana held her sister's finger and pulled it into her chest as she would a beloved teddy bear.

Smiling, Miranda watched as her sister tightly held onto her finger, and released a soft yawn, before her large eyes closed and her grip slightly loosened. Oriana was asleep, but Miranda didn't dare remove her finger from her baby sister's chest. It was a comfort to the both of them, as the engines in the back of the ship fired up, and the adolescent Lawson felt the ship rise from it's place on the ground, and heavily accelerate towards space.

Miranda felt as the atmosphere pressed down on them, attempting to keep them on Earth's surface, but as soon as the pilot broke into the stratosphere the pressure leveled out and artificial gravity took over. She, the boxes, and her sister remained in their places, but outside, Earth was shrinking from their view, and the far reaches of the Sol system materialized before the pilot's eye.

And on this ship, a baby slept, with her exhausted sister refusing to sleep with her. Instead, her sister simply watched and protected; silent and unmoving as the Sol Relay approached and their star system jump sent them into a future undreamt of in their father's forgotten facility.


	7. Lost and Found

Exhausted, and running on mere hours of sleep in the past couple days, Miranda jolted forward when the cargo ship came to a halt, and locks were placed to keep the ship in place. Tightening her arms around her sister, she groaned when Oriana let out a soft grunt, and mewled pitifully as she awoke from her peaceful slumber. Hushing the baby, Miranda kissed her head and stood from her seat nestled behind the boxes. Her legs were incredibly sore, and she doubted her ability to walk when she first placed her weight on them, but as the loaders moved in and started transporting the cargo to wherever it was destined to go, she had no choice, and snuck out of the ship without being seen.

Gasping, Miranda stumbled further onto the docks before she stilled and looked about her in awe. Off in the distance, behind the ship she had just arrived on, the resident sun of the solar system peeked through the gap that was formed by five long metal arms. On these arms, bright lights created gorgeous patterns upon the metal where houses, and buildings, and entire mini-civilizations existed on this massive spacecraft. Aliens walked about freely around her, some dressed in blue and clearly marked as Citadel Security, some mere citizens, walking aimlessly about, admiring the same view she was. It was all so beautiful, and unremarkable, and she hadn't even gone inside yet.

"Excuse me, miss," a turian with a smooth voice said as he approached her on the docking bay. "We promote sight-seeing as much as anywhere else, but I'm going to have to ask for you to leave these docking bays. We have multiple ships coming in with cargo shipments, and I wouldn't want you, or the little human hurt."

"I understand," Miranda said, looking at the turian in hopes to mask the slight gnawing of fear she felt. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"No inconvenience at all, miss," the turian said with what she could only assume was a smile. "If you follow the docking bay, you'll reach an elevator. This elevator will take you down into the C-Sec Academy. There are signs everywhere to point you in the right direction, and if you ever get lost, ask another C-Sec officer like myself, or you can use the many terminals that have been placed around the Citadel. These terminals will call up Avina, the Citadel's VI, who can tell you anything and everything you need to know about this place."

"Thank you," she nodded, and gave him a soft smile before she turned for the elevators, and stepped through the automated doors. Pushing the button on the far wall, she felt the cart jerk and start to move; the glass walls flashing as lights in the shafts passed by them on their descent. Back to sleep in her arms, Oriana was peaceful, but Miranda knew that she was hungry, and Miranda's own hunger pains were starting to make her sick.

The doors open, and before her opened a large academy bustling with members of almost every species. Humans, turians, and salarians bustled around, showing each other their tech and walking with their fellow cop to wherever their destination may be. Asari materialized here and there, talking to friends in Citadel Security, or asking members of C-Sec for help with whatever was going wrong somewhere else on the Citadel, and strange jellyfish-like aliens floated around speaking heavily of "Enkindlers". Overwhelmed, Miranda instantly found the first secluded C-Sec officer; another turian, but one far less friendly than the one she had met before.

"Excuse me," Miranda asked, catching the turian's attention, and obviously aggravating him from his current examination of something on the academy floor. "Would you mind helping me?"

"What do you want, human?" the alien asked without an semblence of respect.

"Sorry to be such a bother," she retaliated with equal amounts of sarcasm. "But, it's my first time on the Citadel...mind pointing me to wherever it is I get food?"

"Weak meat sacks...always needing something to sustain themselves," the turian huffed, narrowing his eyes and clicking his mandibles together before he pointed to the hallway behind him. "Follow this hallway, and take the elevator into the alleyway of the lower wards. Follow that hall and take the elevator to the upper wards. Walk to the end of the upper wards and there will be a collection of restaurants. Maybe there you'll find something to feed on...make you less puny."

"Well, you don't amount to much more than I, big guy," she said with a forced smile. "No doubt a craft this large needs constant maintenance, but you remain stationary...hiding behind an elevator and staring at the floor. What's wrong? Running from your boss? Or perhaps you're just lazy."

A soft cackle left the turian's lips, and his bright yellow eyes narrowed in anger. Stepping towards her, he attempted to intimidate the adolescent human, but she refused to back away, and simply stared up at the slightly taller creature. "I would watch my tongue around these parts if I were you. Humans aren't the most popular race on the Citadel. One little slip like that to the wrong person could end up getting you killed."

"I'd like to see them try," she hissed, stepping forward and surrounding herself in a deep blue aura that caused the turian to step back slightly. Emerging from around the elevator, another turian, one much taller and far more distinguished than the one before her, materialized before them and caused the subordinate to snap to attention.

"What the hell are you doing, soldier?" the distinguished turian asked in a reprimanding tone. "Get your ass out from the shadows and do your damn job."

"Yes, sir," the subordinate agreed, and cast Miranda one last glance before scurrying away to his position.

"I apologize if he gave you any trouble," the marked C-Sec Captain Actus said as he turned to address Miranda. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just wondering where to get some food, but...your friend gave me a route."

"Okay. Once more, I apologize for his actions. If you need any further instruction, don't hesitate to find me. I'm always here in the academy."

"I will, thank you," Miranda nodded, watching as the Captain dismissed himself and turned to follow after his soldier. Turning on her heel, she started walking down the hall she was directed towards, and eventually found her way to the elevator. Stepping inside and urging it to move, she was transported into a red-tinted alleyway that screamed "danger". Walking quickly, she moved down the long hall and turned the corner to find the elevator waiting roughly twenty feet away from her, and surrounded by terribly dressed human thugs.

Hearing her quick steps, the men looked up and sneered at the sight of such a pretty girl in their territory. Pushing themselves from the wall and off the ground, they all seemed to block her from her destination until they grew closer and their 'leader' stood mere feet before her.

"Well look what we have here men," a dirty-faced dark man with black hair and oddly light brown eyes said. "A baby...with such a pretty face."

"Get away from me you bastard," Miranda spat, tightening her arms around her sister. "Go find someone else to pester."

"I never seen 'er here before, boss," a gap-toothed white man said, with a scarred eye and a creepy smile. "She's fresh."

"So it seems," the 'boss' stated. "New to the Citadel are you sweetie? And what do you have there in your arms."

"None of your business," she retorted, not allowing the man to catch a glimpse of Oriana.

"It's a kid," a scraggly man said from behind her, causing her to jump closer to their boss in surprise.

"So...you're not such a baby after all," the boss laughed. "What happened, darling? End up giving yourself to your trashy boyfriend who only wanted to use you and leave? End up with his kid, and have to run away with the baby in your arms in hopes that your parents never find out of what a dirty, dirty girl you are?"

"Fuck off," Miranda growled, pushing through the men and walking with purpose towards the elevator.

"Mmm," their boss chuckled, stilling his men from jumping into action and admiring the view she presented. "You don't look any worse for wear pumpkin. Why don't you come back over here, and I'll show you how a real man should treat a lady."

"Touch me, and I'll kill you filthy scum," she shot over her shoulder, turning and shooting her heel into the crotch of the scarred man that nosily lumbered towards her. Smirking as the muscular man landed on the ground with a groan and a thud, she looked up to their boss and waited for his move. Moving closer still, he reached out to grab her arm, but her biotics flared, and she punched him square in the stomach; sending him flying into his row of men behind him. Quickly following up on her attack, she shot a biotic force towards the row of men and hit them hard enough to send them all scattering throughout the hallway. Stepping back into the elevator, she pressed the button and laughed as the thugs attempted to rise to their feet and chase after her.

Moving up into the upper wards, Miranda was met with far more acceptable people; mostly civilians of all races lounging around and talking to their friends about nothing in particular. At the far side of the wards, she could see the lines of restaurants occupied by swarms of beings eating, talking, and drinking merrily. It seemed that no single person had a terrible life on this part of the Citadel, and as she walked by the large window that looked out into the vastness of space, she understood why. Being on a craft so ethereal was enough to make you realize that there were sanctuaries for the lost to run to, where they didn't have to worry about the lives they left behind. Instead, they could emerge unknown, and could create a new life like the one they had always dreamed of.

Sighing, she turned away from the sight and kept her sleeping sister close to her chest; gasping when she turned and a human woman was standing right behind her. Stepping back, she noticed the woman's cool green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She was older, but not much older than herself, and acted as if she was severely disciplined on some level of military experience. Dressed in normal, civilian-like clothes, the woman extended her hand and met Miranda's grasp with a firm, deliberate hand shake.

"Miranda Lawson, I presume," the blonde said, her emerald gaze narrowing slightly, before she returned her hands behind her back. "I'm Inali Renata. I have a proposition for you...one I'm sure you'll be more than willing to accept."

"Pardon my manners if I seem weary, but I haven't been met with the best hospitality while I've been here, and I have more than myself to care for," Miranda muttered, looking down to her sister before returning her gaze to the stern woman in front of her.

"Well, I was given permission to drop a certain name had you feigned interest," Inali said, stroking her chin before crossing her arms over her chest. "I was sent by the Illusive Man. He wants to meet with you."

"Illusive Man?" she asked. "What...why does he want to meet me?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him yourself," the Cerberus messenger relayed. "Given that you trust me enough to transport you to his station. I can't speak much about the matter in its entirety in the open...but if you come with me-"

"I will," the adolescent interrupted, not thinking twice about her decision. "I will...but, there are a few things I need to handle while I'm here. I've been stowed away in a cargo ship for the past few days, and I need to find something for my sister to eat...as well as something for myself."

"Don't worry about it," Inali said, moving her arm before her and pulling up her omni-tool. "I'm transferring you the coordinates to docking bay C-36. There will be a cargo freighter waiting for you. This ship will take you to the Illusive Man once I board. If you would like, you may go there and the pilot will direct you to your cabin. You can get yourself and your sister cleaned up, and I will obtain any commodities you need."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll report to the ship as soon as possible."

"As will I," Inali finished with short, clipped words.

* * *

Hours after arrival on the freighter, Miranda toweled her hair and slipped the towel around her soaking body. Oriana had already been washed and slept in the middle of the large bed resting in the center of the cabin she had been directed too. Relieved, and muscles relaxed, she sat on the end of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair; combing out the knots and letting the strands fall against her chest. Standing from her seat, she tightened the towel around her body and started moving towards the bathroom before two quick knocks floated into her room, and Inali let herself in.

"I've brought you toiletries and a change of clothes for yourself and Oriana," Inali said, holding up the blue duffel bag and placing it at the foot of the bed. "I've also managed to find formula for her, and have a food delivery pending to the ship for yourself."

"How did you know her name," Miranda asked, tilting her head slightly.

"The Illusive Man knows many things," Inali stated, taking her usual stance with her wrists clasped behind her back. "He didn't give me extensive amounts of information, but he told me that you would be on the Citadel, and that you were caring for your newborn sister, of whom was named Oriana. You have nothing to worry about, your well being, and the well being of your sister won't be compromised by this knowledge."

"Well, thank you," she responded, nodding her head in respect. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions, about Cerberus and the Illusive Man?"

"Not at all. Get dressed, and you can ask as many questions as you want while you eat," Inali said, leaning over and handing the duffel bag to the teenager. "I'm going to the bridge to pick up the delivery of your meal and plot a course for the station."

Nodding, Miranda accepted the duffel and placed it on her shoulder, watching as Inali excused herself and left her alone. Moving towards the bed, she opened the bag, and pulled out the jeans and the plain black t-shirt that was folded on the top. Below that sat a child's onesie and diapers for Oriana, as well as a hairbrush, a tooth brush, toothpaste, and her usual brand of make up for Miranda. Smiling, she pulled everything out, and looked over to Ori, whose bright blue eyes were opening against the light in the cabin. "Good morning, beautiful," Miranda said, reaching for her sister and placing the baby on her hip. "Ready to get pretty?"

Resting against her shoulder, the newborn smiled and reached for her sister's hair, tugging on the long strands of ebony locks and laughing happily. Chuckling, Miranda extracted the child's grip from her hair and grabbed their clothes before they disappeared into the bathroom and finally managed to change into something clean.

* * *

Her sister fed, and sleeping comfortably on the bed once more, Miranda left her to rest and made her way to the ship's elevator that led down to the mess hall. The doors opened, and Inali waited with a plate of food placed before the chair across from her. Joining the Cerberus operative, she crossed her legs and leaned forward slightly, ignoring the plate of food before her even though her stomach cramped with a lack of food.

Smirking softly, Inali's emerald eyes brightened at the adolescent's careful nature. Nodding to the plate in front of her, the operative drank from the cup of water she held in her hand. "You won't be poisoned, and you haven't eaten for days. Eat, then I will answer your questions."

Looking down at the vegetable ramen, Miranda's mouth started to water, and she threw caution to the wind and brought a bite of the delicious entree to her lips. Her stomach lurched at the introduction of food, and strong cramps gnawed at her insides until she ate half of the large plate before her. Sitting back, her hand settled on her stomach, and she reached for the glass of water Inali had placed by her plate. Drinking the glass in its entirety, she placed the empty cup back on the table.

"Now, what questions to you have?"

"Cerberus," Miranda began, leaning forward against her forearms, and forcing herself to not inhale the rest of the pasta before her. "My friend found some information for me about your organization, but...I want to hear it from a member. What all can you tell me about Cerberus?"

"Cerberus is a human-centric organization whose main goal is to further humanity's place in the galaxy," Inali began, sitting back and crossing her legs comfortably. "We have a political branch, which represents our organization by forming alliances and making deals with high-end political beings in the galaxy, a military branch, to ensure that our political expansions are seen through with the least amount of resistance as possible, and a scientific branch."

"What experiments do your scientific branch conduct?"

"A wide array of experiments. We've done cybernetics research, experiments on biotics in both aliens, and humans, and experiments on less intelligent alien beings. We are still a new organization, so our scientists have only done so much research in Cerberus' name, but we'll continue to do experiments whenever questions rise as a whole within our organization."

"What about the bad publicity, and all of the claims made against Cerberus?"

"We attempt to be more so of an underground organization," Inali said, shrugging her shoulder as if she didn't care. "Only when something goes wrong do people learn about what we've been doing. Obviously, since we are an organization many people know little about, they believe that all we do is terrorize human and alien life...and the Alliance sure doesn't help allay any their concerns."

"Why doesn't the Systems Alliance support Cerberus? They're humanity's main representative organization, wouldn't they support another organization that's trying to to promote our place in the galaxy," Miranda asked, picking up her fork and slowly placing more of the seasoned noodles into her mouth.

"Cerberus is still technically a Systems Alliance black ops organization, but our feud with the Alliance has caused us to break apart entirely. If we wanted, we could still associate ourselves with the Alliance, but they say that we're a rogue cell of theirs, and that anything and everything we do isn't their fault. We've had a few run-ins here and there, and we've made a few mistakes...the Alliance's political standing is all they care about, and having Cerberus under their belt, no matter how strong we are, will destroy their platform within the other council races."

"And what of your leader? What can you tell me about the Illusive Man?"

"Not much," Inali said, with another shrug. "He's illusive for a reason."

"What...you've never seen him?"

"In person, no. Most Cerberus operatives never do. He's careful, and would rather keep himself at arms length from people...of course, unless he's taken an interest in you."

"Has the Illusive Man taken an interest in me?" Miranda asked, looking into Inali's serpent-like gaze.

"He has," the operative nodded. "If he didn't, he wouldn't be having you delivered to his station...nor would he be meeting you face to face."

"Where is his station?"

"I don't even know that. You're being taken to another Cerberus transport station first, and then a shuttle will take you to wherever the Illusive Man resides. Only will your pilot know. After I drop you off, I'll return to my own station in another star system, and continue with the missions the Illusive Man has entrusted me to complete."

"And...what will happen to me? What will happen to my sister?"

"The Illusive Man will tell you all you need to know when you meet with him," Inali assured. "You have nothing to worry about as long as you're here. You are protected and will remain protected as long as your loyalty remains with us."

"Loyalty will never become a problem," Miranda assured as she finished the dinner provided for her and sat back to with her legs crossed and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her gaze never left the chilling stare that Inali Renata had, and the insistence of her loyalty brought a soft smile to the operative's lips.

"I can see why the Illusive Man took such an interest in you. No doubt with your fire, you'll become one of the best operatives Cerberus has ever had. I wish you the best within our organization, Miranda. You may meander around the ship as you please, but we will arrive at the transport station within a days time. Once there, you most likely won't see me again."

"Well, in that case, thank you...for everything you have done for myself and for my sister."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Lawson," Inali offered, before she pushed her chair back and stood. Nodding, the operative whispered "Have a good night," before she disappeared into the elevator and went deeper into the ship. Sighing, Miranda pushed her plate away, and quickly followed after her; her chest clenching as she realized she was away from Oriana for far too long.


	8. Humanity First

Returning to her cabin, Miranda found Oriana awake and resting on the bed with her little arms in the air; attempting to grab at something that she imagined was there. Chuckling, Miranda walked to the bed and laid down beside her sister, watching as the child's large eyes turned to look at her face, and she smiled a toothless grin. Propping her head on her hand, Miranda reached over and danced her fingers against her sister's pudgy belly, and laughed when a high-pitched squeal left the lips of the small baby. Sighing, Miranda's fingers gently brushed against the baby's cheek and her smile slowly fell.

Lying beside Oriana, Miranda realized that she wasn't meant to keep the baby with her, especially if she was set on joining Cerberus in their mission to promote humanity within the galaxy. No doubt her life would be consumed with training, and classes, and then missions of her own to fulfill. No where in the image of her future did she see her being able to care for her baby sister, and raise her in a setting that Miranda wanted her to be raised in. Surely, she would grow to be beautiful and smart, much like her sister, but Oriana had a clean slate, whereas Miranda was already plagued by the torture and memories evoked by the being that was their father. She had something to prove, Oriana didn't, and she didn't deserve to be pulled along as Miranda built herself into something important within the vastness of their expanding galaxy.

Running her finger along her sister's arm, she smiled and felt tears blurring her vision when her sister reached out and settled her chubby fingers against her face. Tears fell from Miranda's crystalline gaze and onto Oriana's hand, causing the baby to soothingly brush her fingertips across her sister's cheek. Sniffling, Miranda tickled her sister again and smiled when her childish laugh filled their cabin. "I know you probably don't understand me," Miranda whispered, reaching up to brush away the moisture slipping from her eyes. "But...no matter where we both end up, even if it isn't together, I promise I'll protect you. You'll have the normal life out of the two of us, Ori...you'll grow up happy, excel in school, find love, get married, have children...and throughout all that, somewhere, somehow I'll be watching. You'll be safe as long as I'm alive, Ori...I swear...and you'll never be alone. I'll be out there...somewhere."

Oriana's bright eyes looked up to her sister, and the child went back to resting her hand on her sister's cheek. Smiling happily, the smile spread onto Miranda's face, and she grabbed her sister and rolled onto her back; stretching her arms up and holding the baby high in the air. Oriana laughed and squealed as her arms flailed and she thrashed in Miranda's hands. Chuckling and settling her down, Oriana rested against her sister's chest and yawned when her small ear once again found the beat that was provided by Miranda's heart. Following her sister's lead, Miranda yawned as well, and placed one of her arms behind her head before she settled her hand on Oriana, and closed her eyes; falling asleep with her sister snoozing on her chest.

* * *

After finding her way off the freighter, Miranda was transported by an auto-piloted shuttle to whatever station she was being taken to, and was separated from Oriana before she was directed towards two doors embellished with Cerberus' signature in black and gold. Once the guards nodded to her, they opened the doors, and she stepped through to only be surrounded by shadow once more.

On the far side of the room, the windows of the station viewed the churning lava that existed on the system's star, and in the middle of the room sat a well-dressed man with a glass of scotch in one hand and a cigarette poised in the other. Facing away from her, and staring at the star, he brought the cigarette to his lips, and inhaled quietly, before he snuffed it out in the ashtray built into the arms of his chair. Standing, he turned to her, and the glowing of his eyes immediately sent chills down her spine.

"Miranda Lawson," his voice was smooth, but husky. His hair colored gray and expertly cut, while wrinkles littered his face even though he looked no older than 35. His eyes, with irises of dark blue, obviously contained prosthetics of sorts, and glowed a vibrant, neon blue. Nodding at the mention of her name, she watched as he seemed to catalog her in his mind with another sip of scotch, and gave her a smile that was eerily confident. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Like wise, though I'm told this is a honor," Miranda said, crossing her arms under her breasts and leaning into her hip.

"It is," the Illusive Man nodded, smiling and using his glass to point at her. "It's not often that any being is given the honor to see me in person...especially the very first time I make contact with them. Though, I'm sure you know as well as myself that you are special."

"The image of myself is subjective," she retorted with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Well, my subjective opinion is that you're special," he said, chuckling softly and turning to walk toward the star churning outside of the windows. "I've been watching you for years, Miranda...watching you grow, watching you progress, and I have to say...you've amounted to something amazing. Though, had you been my creation, I would have done a few things differently."

"It wasn't all bad...living with my father," Miranda offered, unsure why she was defending the man. "At least, at first it wasn't."

"He pushed you too hard. We both know it's true, and we both know that even with your superior immune system and your body's ability to heal itself at accelerated rates, you can still show us scars that he has given you," nodding, he turned from her, and moved towards the window so he could view his star once more. "And that is merely on a physical level. You are clearly strong mentally if you have the ability to stand before me and speak with a rational tongue and a logical mind. You are well aware of what you are, Miranda, but there are holes...and that is why you had your friend Niket try and dig up information on Cerberus."

"Wow...Inali said you knew a lot. You're a regular information broker," she smirked, following after the Illusive Man, but only moving into the room a few steps before she stopped and leaned into her hip once more. "How much more do you know?"

"I know everything, Miranda," the Illusive Man answered, turning and downing the last of his scotch, before he placed it on the arm of his chair and rested his hands behind his back. "I brought you here, because you wanted to be here. Now tell me...why do you want to be here?"

"We are scared," Miranda said quietly, looking to her feet before she straightened and looked into the Illusive Man's creepy eyes with an unfaltering gaze. "As a race, we are terrified of the unknown. Not even 20 years ago, we found technology that shot us 200 years into the future, and introduced us to new species of aliens we couldn't even conspire about. Knowledge of our history constantly arises, and the fact that we are the underdog makes people scared. They want to stick to Earth, and try to pretend that there isn't more out there. Inali told me that the Alliance is far too worried about their political standing to think about how terrified the human race is...so who is left? Who is going to do anything about our stand in the galaxy? I'm here because I want to be, and because I believe that our race needs someone they can count on so they know that we won't be the weaklings for much longer."

"You are aware of our standing with the public, aren't you?" he asked, smiling at the teenager's animated explanation. "We aren't really well liked."

"Not yet, but that's only because people don't understand," she answered. "Once people understand what they're trying to do, people will join and will offer their trust."

"Your ideals are very admirable, Miranda, and perfectly reflect my own," the Illusive Man said, stepping closer to her. "If you are ready and willing, I would be honored to place you in a training regimen designed to train you to be one of Cerberus' many skilled operatives. If you prove yourself worthy, you very well may be promoted over mere operatives and serve as my right hand in progressing the ideas of humanity, but of course...your loyalty to this organization and myself will be demanded of constantly. Your first and only devotion has to be to this organization."

"I understand," Miranda nodded, her eyes falling to the floor momentarily. "You will have my loyalty, but I need to ask something of you. I know it really isn't my place, but I will give my life to you and what this organization stands for...as long as you agree to a few conditions."

"And what would they be?"

"Protection for my sister. I know you are well aware of my escape from my father's facility, and I need to know that he won't be able to touch Oriana. I want her given to a nice foster family...and I want her to have a normal life, away from the war, and the fighting, and the dark underbelly that every organization has. My father can't find her...ensure that he'll never touch her again, and I'll join you."

"It's already done," the Illusive Man assured with a nod of his head. "I have dossiers of respectable families searching to adopt, and your father has already withheld his funding from Cerberus. He is no longer my liaison, and if protection is what you need, I can provide it. All I have to suggest is that, if you want a normal life for your sister, you should stay out of the picture as much as possible. I'm not saying you have to give her up and stop caring, but how would she react if she learned she had a twin sister, and that both of you were created to be the perfect human?"

"I've already thought about that on the way here," Miranda answered truthfully, the sadness of the realization hitting her in full force. "I know I have to keep my distance, and will do so once she is given to her family. I'll trust them to take care of her, but I'll always be watching. All I ask is that I have a final goodbye before they take her."

"Of course. I'm sure you are aware that it's best if they don't know that Cerberus is behind this, so she will be given to a social worker, who will hand her over to her foster family. If you like, you may be there for the adoption, but you cannot be seen. After such a time, you most be devoted to Cerberus, and must return to the station where your training will be taking place."

"I would appreciate that," she nodded, smiling softly through the pain that sent her heart fluttering. "After which, I will do what you wish."

"Excellent. I will arrange the adoption immediately, and I've already forwarded your training regimen and schedule to your omni-tool. Transportation to your training facility will be provided in time, and I will forward instructions and changes to your regimen through the terminal on the desk in your room. Until then, you will be taken back to the transport station, and you will be shown to the living quarters that are present in the back. You may stay there and spend time with your sister until the foster family arrives, but then you must say your final good byes, and prepare for relocation," the Illusive Man said, pulling a cigarette from his pocket, and lighting it. "I will contact you through the comm system set up to my many stations and facilities if need be, but you most likely won't meet me in person again until your training is complete."

"I understand," she said again, sighing and biting back the emotions that churned deep in her stomach. "When will her foster family be here?"

"Within the next few days. You'll have time to spend together, but I would make the most of it if I were you."

"I will," Miranda nodded, tightening her arms around herself. "Thank you."

"No, Miranda, thank you," the Illusive Man said with a much quieter, more sincere tone. "You don't know how much having you helping me means. Enjoy your time with your sister, and I look forward to seeing you again."

"As do I," she nodded, turning when the doors opened, and walking out into the bright white hallways. Squinting, the doors closed, and she was directed to the shuttle bay where she was given Oriana and sent back to the transport station. Finding her way to her room, she sat on the bed and rested her sister between her legs; playing with her pudgy hands and smiling as she watched her face animate vividly.

"I'm sorry Oriana," she whispered finally, with tears threatening to spill forth once more. Confused, the baby looked at her, but all Miranda could do was look down to her sister's chubby legs that kicked at the mattress below her. "I promised you I would give you the normal, easy life. Maybe one day I'll be able to approach you, and we'll laugh about this entire thing. Until then, try to keep me somewhere in your mind, okay?"

Smiling, Oriana laughed and reached for her sister's hands. Knowing her words were partially, if not entirely lost on the child, she simply allowed her sister to play with her digits and fascinate over the art of movement. Laughing, she failed to care that in a few days her sister would be gone, and she would be moving on to an even newer chapter of her life. Instead, all she cared about was entertaining the bundle in front of her, which had quickly became her world in a matter of days.


	9. Day One

The last few days Miranda spent with Oriana were full of laughter and happiness, but when the adoption date rolled around, Miranda was forced to bite back her tears and watch as her sister was given to another family. From the outside they looked like nice people, and no doubt the Illusive Man made sure they would be wonderful parents, but as she stood in the shadows and watched the social worker hand her sister to her new mother, she couldn't help but feel like she was making a mistake.

"No," she muttered to herself. "No...she needs this. I won't force her to live in a world like my own."

Resting against her foster mother's shoulder, Oriana looked forward and locked her gaze on Miranda. Reaching for her, Miranda smiled ruefully and waved to her sister before she disappeared behind the corner and slid to the ground in a heap of sorrow. Tears fell steadily from Miranda's eyes, and as Oriana was carried away, unseen tear drops dotted the baby's cheeks, and Oriana held her hand out in hopes that her sister would save her.

* * *

Numb, Miranda was transported to a planet she didn't know, and brought to a nameless facility where she would be trained as a Cerberus operative. Pointed in the direction of her room, she opened the door to a simple suite with a large bed placed in the middle of the far wall, a desk placed against the western wall, under a large window, and a door that led to her own personal bathroom. But as she looked around the room, and threw what belongings she had by the closet, she failed to care about anything that was going on. She felt scrubbed raw, and her eyes stung from the copious amount of tears that had been shed on her part in the past few days. In less than a week her world had been flipped upside down, and in the process she lost the two people she cared about the most. Angered towards no one in particular, she grunted and laid down on her bed; pulling a pillow to her chest and resting her cheek on the fluffy material. Exhausted, mentally and physically, Miranda ignored the reminder on her terminal and omni-tool to report to the mess hall for dinner, and instead slept away the rest of her day.

* * *

At six in the morning, her insufferable terminal rang out again and alerted her that she had to rise and prepare for the day. Sore, weak, and suffering from a severe headache, she growled and obeyed; shutting off the alarm before she treated herself to a hot shower. Allowing the searing steam to calm her muscles, she spent most of her morning under the spray, until she heard her alarm blare from her room once again. Cursing, she ran from her shower and dressed for her workout in record time, and migrated with the few others in the facility towards the mess hall for breakfast.

The cafeteria was small, and the cooks prepared food like that prepared for the military. She managed to find a few things she considered edible, but only managed to down a few pieces of fruit and a stale muffin. Choosing not to stay the full time and mingle with the others, she returned her tray to the cooks and made her way for the gym, which was relatively easy to find considering it took up most of the building she was in.

Walking in, bright lights hung from the ceiling, and soft mats padded the middle of a track that had been laid out inside of the building. The squishy tartan molded under her shoes, and she walked around aimlessly; observing all of the equipment and trying her best to keep her mind off Oriana. Sighing, she walked up to one of the punching dummies and slammed her fist into it; a general sense of apathy settling over her as it flew across the gym and hit the wall. At that moment, a tan, muscular man walked in and looked at the dummy quizzically. With a face incredibly scarred and utterly terrifying, he turned to the teenager and lumbered towards her.

"Miranda Lawson, I presume?" the man asked, his voice gravelly and tough. "The names Sergeant Darren Buckner, but you'll refer to me as Sergeant Buckner, and only Sergeant Buckner. You cannot call me Serge, you cannot call me Darren, and you cannot call me Buck. I am your superior and will be addressed as such. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Miranda said, unmoved by the Sergeant's demand for respect. "Though, I wasn't going to address you as any of those things in the first place."

"Don't speak unless spoken too, maggot," Buckner growled, stepping up to the teenager and looking down at her with iron-colored eyes. "You can talk when I ask you to talk."

"I didn't sign up to join the Navy Seals," she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are well aware of my name and I would appreciate if you use it."

"Cerberus doesn't care about appreciation! We care about getting the god damn job done...and if you're looking for pity you won't find it here either. Sure, life has sucked for you until now...get over it. Everyone goes through shit, and you're damn lucky to make it out alive. There is a world out there craving your flesh and blood, and it won't stop to kill you. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be."

"You think I don't already know that?" she laughed. "You perceive me as a fool, Sergeant Buckner."

"And you perceive me as a fucker who cares," Buckner spat, before he turned and took a few steps away from her. "Naturally, I'm sure you are aware that this is basic training. You will be put through an extensive workout to tone your body and strengthen your muscles. A good Operative is fit, and the best Operatives are athletic. You will be running, you will be doing push-ups, you will be doing curls, you will be doing weight lifting, and if at any time you do not give 100% you will be forced to go back to the beginning and start all over. So, if you're as smart as you think you are, don't fuck up."

Smirking, Miranda looked down at herself, and rested a hand confidently on her hip. "I hope you've brought a challenge Sergeant Buckner, I'm quite athletic already..."

"You won't think that way when I'm done with you," the muscular man laughed, walking onto the track and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "But since you're so confident, how about we start you off doing something easy. Twenty miles around this track, no stopping."

"Twenty?" she asked incredulously. "Why would anyone ever have to run twenty miles?"

"Hell, some people do it for fun, and it wasn't a question maggot. Get on this track and run. Eighty laps! Let's go!"

"My name is Miranda," she spat, before she walked onto the track and stepped off into a jog, before elevating her pace and pushing herself to run around the track.

"When you prove yourself to me as a member of this organization, then and only then will I show you enough respect to address you with your correct name," Buckner yelled as he moved into the center of the mat and watched the teenager run around the room. "Pick it up maggot, I didn't ask you to jog."

Huffing, she pushed herself to move faster and ticked off the laps one by one. Her lungs burned after running for over twenty minutes, and her stomach churned uncomfortably as her small breakfast threatened to reappear. She panted for breath as she continued to run, and sweat poured off her like rain. Her mouth was parched and her legs grew gelatinous as she rounded lap 32 and fell from exhaustion. Gagging, she pulled herself to the nearest trashcan and emptied her stomach, before she fell onto her back and panted for air. Laughing, Buckner walked over to her and stood over her form; shaking his head and pulling her off the ground.

"We aren't done yet, maggot. You still have twelve miles to go!"

Groaning, she opened her mouth to retort, but realized every time she spoke out she was digging herself a deeper grave, and simply stumbled back to the track. Weak, and almost sure that her legs wouldn't function correctly, she took up a slower pace, and continued to circle the building until she returned to the trashcan to vomit up stomach acid on lap 48, and once again on lap 63. By the time she ran across the solid white line an eightieth time, the time for her morning session had basically disappeared and Buckner huffed as he looked at the clock.

"You took your good sweet time, maggot," he commented as he saw that it was almost time for the facility's occupants to be sent to lunch. "I guess you'll just have to do twice the work to make up for all the lost time when we come back from lunch."

Had she been able to speak, Miranda would have offered at least a groan in response, but her current state refused it. She rested on her back and placed her arms over her head while her chest rose and fell quickly in her attempts to obtain oxygen. Closing her eyes, she remained still, and jumped when she felt two strong hands circle her waist and pull her to her feet. Opening her eyes, she watched as Buckner held her steady and moved one of her hands to her head before placing a bottle of water in the hand that remained at her side.

"Try and stand," the Sergeant muttered, removing his hands and letting her stand on her wobbly legs. "It'll help you breathe. Also, don't miss lunch. You need energy."

"Why...so...nice...to me...now?" Miranda gasped, holding the cool bottle in her shaking hand.

"You proved yourself," Buckner stated with a voice slightly colored with emotion. "You didn't quit, and I respect that. But don't think you can stop here. Keep trying, and I'll keep being nice."

Smiling, she nodded and kept sucking in air; lowering her arms to drink from the bottle Buckner gave her. Patting her shoulder, the Sergeant saluted her before he dismissed himself and left her alone in the gym. Looking around, she managed to calm herself enough that she permitted movement, and stumbled towards the door en route for the cafeteria. Pushing through the glass doors, she moved to the table located beside the ceiling high windows on the room's eastern wall, and propped her feet up on the surrounding chairs. She was exhausted, sore, and still felt sick, but the feeling of accomplishment made her pain bittersweet.

"Eat up, Lawson," Buckner said as he passed her table and tossed an apple in her direction. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

The rest of her day consisted of aerobic exercises that spanned from martial arts, to sprinting, and even included fast-paced dancing. Though she was beyond tired, Buckner managed to make the last four hours of basics bearable, if not a little bit entertaining. Released from training early, she returned to her dorm and immediately stripped off her clothes and pulled herself into the shower. Heating the water as much as she could stand, she stood under the spray and sighed as the water soothed her aching muscles and took the stinging from her limbs. Leaning against the shower wall, she managed to wash her hair and incredibly sore body before she dressed herself for the night and sat on the edge of her bed. Her terminal rang out to alert her of dinner, and though she had no inclination to eat, she knew her body needed nourishment nonetheless.

Managing to walk to the cafeteria once again, she accepted the large dinner offered to her by the cooks and sat at her table. Picking at the vegetables around the slab of grilled chicken, she forced herself to eat, and looked up in surprise when a young man close to her age sat across from her.

"You're new," the relatively attractive blonde said. "And I think I know who you are."

"I wish I could say the same about you," Miranda offered, before she extended her hand and shook his own politely. "My name is Miranda. Miranda Lawson."

"I thought so," he said, his bright blue eyes shining as his fingers seemed to envelop her hand entirely. "You're practically a celebrity around here. I'm Skye Turnick."

"Nice to meet you," she said, observing that the energetic man had absolutely gorgeous eyes...and amazing arms.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Lawson," Skye smiled and leaned forward on his tanned forearms. "Tell me...are the rumors true? Have you actually met the Illusive Man in person?"

"Yes, I have," she informed, picking at the chicken on her plate. "He sent one of his Operatives to find me on the Citadel."

"Wow," Skye muttered. "That's amazing. You must be special if you managed to catch his attention like you have. What did he tell you? What does he look like?"

"Why do you care so much?" Miranda asked on a laugh, placing her fork down and sitting back to observe the animated man.

"Because I've never seen him, heard his voice, or even received an email from the man. I was recruited into the Operative program by a messenger who visited my colony looking to secure a smuggle trade with the weapon making company I worked security for," Skye explained. "I hardly knew about Cerberus before I was recruited, but after seeing the good that has been done on Cerberus' part in the past ten years or so, it kills me that I can't see the man responsible."

"If you're training to be an Operative, why aren't you more worried about completing your regimen and establishing yourself within the organization? Why not strive to better humanity with your own contributions, instead of doing nothing but admiring another for changing life? The Illusive Man doesn't conduct experiments, make the business deals, or fight the battles. He trains humanity's most gifted, gives them their resources and says 'Do it'. We make Cerberus great, he just spends the money to make us great."

"Well, Miss Lawson, perhaps I wasn't thinking straight. I thank you for opening my eyes."

"Anytime," she smirked, forcing herself to pick up her fork and eat more of her dinner. "You said you are training to be an Operative...why didn't I see you in basics today?"

"I have basics on Thursday," Skye answered. "We only have a few people training to be Operatives on this facility, so we all have different training schedules. The only day we all have the same is Sunday, which is our day off."

"Sunday will more than likely become my favorite day then..."

"Nah, you'll find one training session you enjoy. Everything is difficult the first week, but once we are trained physically, our afternoon sessions are replaced with cell shadowing. I haven't started shadowing yet, but a few others have and they enjoy it."

"Cell shadowing?"

"Yeah, you go to other facilities on this planet and shadow Operatives directing ongoing Cerberus cells. It gives us the ability to observe how we should go about conducting cells whenever we obtain enough hours of training and shadowing to graduate."

"How many hours do we need to graduate?"

"Well, there's no set number of hours. The Illusive Man constantly monitors our progress, and when he believes that we are ready to be appointed to our positions, we will be given a cell of our own to take on and accomplish," Skye explained, looking down at the plate Miranda barely touched. "You should eat..."

"I'm not very hungry," she commented, sitting back and holding her upset stomach. "Basics made me sick...multiple times."

"Really? That's odd...You look extremely fit as it is."

"I am, but I spoke out against Sergeant Buckner and he punished me with a twenty mile run."

"Ouch," he muttered, chuckling softly. "The most he has ever made me run is ten miles...can't imagine having to do that twice. You must hurt."

"You have no idea," Miranda laughed ruefully, leaning forward to rub her legs in emphasis. "I dread whatever training I have tomorrow."

"What do you have tomorrow?"

"Assault training...whatever that might entail."

"It's a lot like basic gun handling and soldier training," Skye answered. "Not my favorite either. Class specialization is my favorite, as it is for many people. You just feel...right, when you're fighting the way you know how to."

"What do you mean class specialization?"

"You don't know what classes are? Like, soldiers, engineers, vanguards...Wow, you must have lived under a rock before you came here. Anyways, everyone has a special way of fighting, and that special way of fighting is called a class. I'm an infiltrator, I'm big on sneak attacks, and use skills like tactical cloak to get behind my enemies and kill them. Whenever you have your CS classes, I'm sure your instructor will preform tests to determine what class fits you best."

"I'm a biotic," Miranda offered feebly, unsure of what other importance she could bring to the battlefield. "And I'm familiar with tech. Other than that, I can't do much. I've never handled a gun in my life...all I've had to rely on is my biotics, and I'm well aware that I'm not the strongest human biotic, nor the best."

"You sound like a sentinel," he said, sitting back and admiring the woman before him. "The best of all specializations. Strong with a pistol, and has the ability to control the battlefield to their whim. Sentinels are meant to protect the party, and alert others of danger. Not only that, but sentinels can use an array of biotics and tech expertise to slow down enemies, and make them vulnerable for the others with you, or yourself to finish off. I, personally, am quite fond of sentinels."

"Well, don't grow too fond of me yet," she muttered softly. "I haven't been placed under any label. As of right now, I'm nothing more than a grunt searching for somewhere to fit in."

"I think you'll fit in just fine here," Skye smiled. "I wish I could stay longer, but sadly I must go to the facility's library before it closes. I have a few books I've had my eye on, and they've finally been returned. If ever your in that wing, my dorm is right across the hall...room C154, feel free to stop by whenever you please."

"I just might take your offer up on that," she whispered quietly, a soft smile touching her lips. "It was nice talking to you, Skye. I'll see you later...hopefully."

"Hopefully indeed, Miss Lawson," Turnick said as he carefully grasped her fingers in his and tenderly kissed the back of her hand. "Have a good night."

"You too," Miranda offered, pulling her hand back and looking at the blonde quizzically. With the flash of a charming smile, he turned and made his way for the exit, but in the seemingly dead cafeteria she remained. The moon was peering over the horizon, and the colors of sunset were slowly being pushed back by darker shades of blue and black. Sighing, and rolling her eyes as she thought back upon the energetic, but extremely handsome Operative-in-training, she couldn't help but revel in the comfort of his conversation.

"Oh, hell," she said to the open world around her. "What would a few occasional visits hurt?"


	10. Day Two

Waking up Tuesday morning, Miranda groaned pitifully as she rolled over, and every muscle in her body clenched in pain. She was sore beyond comprehensible values, and pushing herself up from lying on her bed took upwards of five minutes to accomplish. Whimpering, she held her stomach and walked to her shower; showering like she had the day before, but making sure that she didn't take as long. Wrapped in a towel, she dressed in a tank top and shorts much like she had the day before, but opted to leave her hair down until she found out what exactly she would be doing in her Assault Training sessions.

Lightly doing her make up, she darkened around her eyes and ran her fingers through her drying hair before she laced up her tennis shoes and attempted to stretch her sore legs before breakfast. Gasping in pain at the sudden movement, she pushed through the pain and stretched her muscles; breathing heavily when she stood straight and made her way to her door before her terminal's alarm blared.

Walking to the cafeteria, she looked around and noticed she was alone, until Sergeant Buckner pushed out of the gym doors across the hall and walked up behind her. Smiling, he rested a hand on her shoulder, and shook her lightly to get her attention. "How are you holding up, Lawson? Muscles feel good and sore?"

"You have no idea," Miranda said, turning to face the Sergeant with a hand resting on her sore stomach muscles. "I could barely get out of bed this morning, let alone walk to my bathroom to get a shower."

"Well, that's to be expected. It means I did my job right. Try and keep your legs moving, and eat a couple bananas while you're here. The potassium will help," Buckner suggested, walking forward and taking a banana out of the baskets of fruit that were placed around the cafeteria. Handing it to her, he clapped her on the shoulder again and started moving towards the line that led to whatever food the cooks had prepared that morning. "If they don't work, and you start having muscles cramps, you can opt to visiting the hospital wing. They can give you potassium supplements to take every day until they stop hurting."

"Thanks," she nodded, holding up the yellow fruit in her hand. "But, this should be alright. You just worked me hard yesterday. I'll be fine."

"Keep it up, Lawson," Buckner chuckled as he went to get his food. "You'll be back in the gym with me sooner then you would like."

"Don't remind me," she whispered under her breath, as she made her way to her usual seat and slowly peeled apart her breakfast. Looking out the window as she tore pieces of the banana off and placed them in her mouth, she looked up from the planet's grassy hills to the bright blue sky that hung overhead. Sighing, she tried to imagine how life at the facility was now that she was gone, and what exactly her father was doing. Was he making another creation like herself and Oriana, or was he putting all of his money forward to get back his newborn investment and kill his adolescent one? What of Oriana? Was she safe and happy in the arms of her foster mother, or did she lie awake at night and stare forward blankly, wishing she could find the words to call out her sister's name? And Niket...what happened to her long lost friend? She hadn't seen him after she got Oriana and left the facility, and she had no way of knowing if he had been hurt in the attack, or if he managed to get away unharmed.

Shaking her head, Miranda stood and threw her banana peel away before she left the cafeteria and looked to her omni-tool for directions to the firing range she was ordered to report to. Aimlessly turning corners, and barely taking notice of the signs that hung overhead, she found the doors that leading into her destination. Pushing through them, she emerged in a dark room that was lined with weapon benches and had paper targets hung at the far end of the room. Standing in one of the lanes, was a woman Miranda had failed to recognize, but smiled at politely when she turned and smiled at her with excitement.

The woman before her was gorgeous by Miranda's standards, and the young teenager couldn't help but admire the light brown curls that fell over the woman's shoulder and around her soft, delicate face. Her eyes were bright blue, and shimmered even in the darkness of the room around them. She was dressed a white, skin-tight cat suit that proudly displayed the Cerberus logo on her chest and flattered every curve that the woman possessed. Moving towards her, the woman extended her hand and introduced herself in a saucy, English accent.

"Hello, dear. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lillian Novachek, but you can just call me Lily. If I'm correct, you are the Lawson that everyone has been talking about. Miranda, right?"

"Yes," Miranda nodded, mimicking Lily's contagious smile. "Though, why has everyone been talking about me?"

"The Illusive Man has plans for you darling. He's donated more money and attention to this facility in the past two days then he has in the past ten years. No doubt he's keeping an eye on you, and planning the perfect time to fully integrate you within the organization as a top Operative. But, until then, you still have a few more things to learn, and since we are in the shooting range, you have Assault Training today."

"Correct," the Aussie nodded. "A friend of mine here told me that Assault Training was basically gun handling. Sorry to reveal this, but...I've never used a gun in my life."

"That's fine, dear," Lily smiled, motioning for Miranda to follow her to one of the weapon benches. "I'll teach you everything you need to know, and I'll make sure to make it fun. No doubt it won't be as physically daunting as basic training with Darren, but you will be asked to participate in a few live sessions with mechanical targets. At first they'll just be simple targets, and you have to distinguish between enemy and friend, but eventually I'll send in live mechs that have been rewired to be less dangerous than their security counterparts. I'll build you up to the real action, so you have nothing to be afraid of."

"I've handled mechs before," Miranda sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she relived the many sessions in which she had waves upon waves of mechs sent after her. "But, never with a gun. I've always relied on what biotics I had, and the tech expertise my father taught me."

"Well, that's all I do when it comes down to it, but a gun is helpful. It helps stun your enemy if they're mechanical, so you can get in and disrupt their circuits before they advance. And, of course, if they're organics, then it can do quite a bit of damage aimed at the right place."

"No doubt," she nodded, watching as Lily messed with a submachine gun and did a cursory check before handing the gun to her trainee. "What's this?"

"Your best friend," Lily answered, materializing an identical gun from the weapon strap circled around her thigh. "I'm a big fan of this particular submachine gun, and since we seem to have a similar fighting style, I'm going to introduce you to my favorite weapons first. I like to be traditional, and use my submachine gun, pistol and assault rifle the most. I leave the snipers and the shotguns to the soldiers and infiltrators."

Tilting the gun, Miranda examined the light weight machine pistol, and looked down the scope that was placed at the end of the barrel. Humming, she nodded, and turned to Lily who was waiting for the teenager to examine her gun fully. "Interesting. I can't offer much on my opinion of gun quality though, I apologize."

"No worries, love," her trainer laughed, urging her to one of the shooting lanes. "What you have in your hand is a M-4 Shuriken Machine Pistol. This baby is quite common, but she's effective, and fires a three round burst that can tear down biotic barriers and shields like a pro. Not only that, but it has a manageable recoil, and can even be used for long range shooting better than other submachine guns. The only bad thing is that she doesn't pack a huge punch, but the lack of damage is compensated for with how quickly you can fire out rounds and how many rounds this gun can hold. But hell, talking about the guns is only half the fun. Ready to try it out?"

"I don't know," Miranda answered truthfully, slightly apprehensive having the firearm at her disposal. "But, I suppose now is as good a time as any."

"Damn right," the Englishwoman laughed, resting her hand on Miranda's back and urging her closer to the shelf that stuck out from where she stood. "Move up, now. Don't be scared. Good, now, I want you to plant your feet and straighten your arms out with your dominant hand holding the gun's handle, and your supporting hand cupping your dominant hand. Make sure to keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to fire, and try and line up your scope with the chest of the paper target down your lane. Good, now when you're ready, hit the switch at your thumb and fire at will."

Shrugging a shoulder, Miranda followed Lily's instructions and breathed out slowly as she aimed for the heart of her paper target. Flicking off the safety, Miranda moved her finger to the trigger and took in a deep breath before she squeezed, and jumped as the three rounds exploded from her barrel and tore into the paper at the end of her lane. Laughing, she looked over her shoulder at her trainer, who simply nodded and urged her to continue. Smiling brilliantly, Miranda let her finger pull the trigger multiple times, until the heart and head of her target were gaping holes and the coolant in her thermal clip disappeared. Stepping back, she sat the gun on the shelf at her waist, and turned to the Operative Trainer who was chuckling softly behind her.

"Trigger happy, are we?"

"That was fun," Miranda laughed, looking back at her destroyed target. "But, I do have one question regarding this gun. What was it that you had put in it before I started firing? I thought all guns had a built in heat sink, and that clips of any sort weren't needed anymore."

"Cerberus is ahead of the game when it comes to many things, including our weapons. Thermal clips are a new addition to the market, but many military organizations and police teams find them obsolete. In reality, guns with built in heat sinks can't fire many rounds before they overheat, and you have to wait so long for your weapon to cool. And even after it has cooled enough to fire again, if you charge off into battle, the gun will overheat quicker this time, considering it's already overheated before. Heat sinks are a mess, so we've had some of our scientists develop thermal clips that we place in our guns, that keep our guns from overheating. The clips contain a coolant, but they prove to have the same downfalls as magazine clips that were used before we got rid of bullets, which is basically, if you don't have any clips, you can't fire."

"And why doesn't everyone update their guns and use this?"

"Because it's Cerberus technology, and people are too worried about our name to figure out that their weapons will explode in their hands sooner or later," the Operative said, running her fingers through her hair. "People are ignorant, Miranda, but they'll learn sooner or later. We have a few people who are selling thermal clips under their name instead of our own, and then transferring the money to the Illusive Man. Silent contributors to our cause, I suppose."

"Will the ignorance never end?" the teenager asked whimsically. "You'd think with the opening of this new world people would be quick to believe what they see, and grasp at what they could to get ahead of others."

"Many people don't know how dangerous the world is," Lily answered, looking into Miranda's deep blue eyes. "Even you, who had to outrun turrets to save yourself and your sister, haven't seen the brunt of it. It's a terrible time to be growing up...or living, but we have to fight, and we have to try and do something right so this galaxy will exist for the generation after us."

"What danger do you mean? You sound like you're speaking about more than thugs, or pirates."

"I am...but even I don't know. We just know that something is out there. We have our own team researching Prothean data, and we've extracted some of the information from Alliance scientific teams that were at the front of the excavation on Mars. There is something there about the Protheans that we need to take as a warning, but, as usual, ignorance blinds us, and we fail to take heed."

"You mean their extinction, don't you?" Miranda asked, tilting her head as she tried to remember all of the information that her father had told her about the Protheans. "Close to fifty thousand years ago, this entire race disappeared...while observing us. Thinking about it now, I understand what you mean. This race was extremely intelligent and powerful...how did they all just..die?"

"Exactly," the trainer nodded, looking to her feet and crossing her arms. "We don't know the details, but we know that something will happen sooner or later, and until we find out what happened to the Protheans, we will continue to fight the good fight, and make our stand in this galaxy. One of the ways we do so is training young kids like yourself, and I have to say that it is a pleasure that I have the opportunity to teach you. You have so much potential, and the Cerberus idea has been imbedded into you without force or teachings from our part. You were meant to be one of us, and frankly, I can't wait to see you surpass the ranks of your peers, and rule this organization alongside the Illusive Man."

"You seriously think I'll amount to something that important?" she asked with a rueful chuckle. "How can I? I'm a genetic reject that ran for her life in hopes that her crazy father wouldn't kill her. I risked my life, and the life of my only friend to save my sister...the one who was meant to replace me. I left him there to die, and ran for my life without trying to go back and save him. As far as I know, he's dead...and I'm here. Why do I deserve such greatness in my life?"

"Because you were born great," Lily whispered, stepping closer to the Aussie and curling her finger under her chin. Smiling, she wiped away one of the tears that had fell from Miranda's eye, and held her face in her hand to keep the teenager's attention. "You can blame your father all you want, but you are the reason that you will amount to something here. You've never picked up a gun in your life, but you're a better shot then some of the others that are training along side you, and have handled a gun since they were children. You're a strong biotic, since you managed to emerge from your father's hold alive, and you are an incredibly selfless being. You risked your life to save your sister, and then gave up that part of yourself so she could live a normal life. Not only that, but you're incredibly intelligent, and there is no way in hell you're dumb enough to actually believe you should be made a victim after all the torture you've endured. Now, get that mindset out of your head, and look to the future. Cerberus isn't about the past, and though you haven't gained the logo, you are one of us. Keep your focus on the road ahead of you, and you will be rewarded."

"How so?"

"The Illusive Man is quick to keep morale high," her trainer smiled, letting her hand fall to Miranda's shoulder. "He's probably already pulled some strings for you already. Just be patient, love, and work hard. Then fortune will become of you."

"I just...I don't understand. I'm spoiled here, and treated so well, even then I'm incredibly under-ranked. Why doesn't everyone see that Cerberus isn't as bad as they're making it out to be, and that if they have the ability to prove themselves, they will be rewarded in the long run? Why such the negative view?"

"Because not many people give us a chance," Lily answered. "And even though you might not believe it now, but _you_ are our chance. Make me a deal, in ten years, I want you to find me, wherever I am, and tell me of all the things you have accomplished, and all the good you have done for humanity. Deal?"

"Deal," Miranda agreed, laughing as Lily touched her face once more and smiled brightly.

"Good. Now, let's try out some more guns shall we? Now that we've had an emotional bonding moment, might as well get over it with shooting things."

"Sounds good with me, what do you have in mind?"

"A heavy pistol this time. The M-5 Phalanx."

"Hmm, sounds like fun."

"Oh wait until you shoot this baby. You haven't seen fun unless you've taken a Phalanx into the battlefield!"

* * *

After hours of unloading rounds into an array of targets, Lily and Miranda parted ways once the bells rang out to alert everyone of lunch. Opting to eat one of the many salads prepared by the cooks, she frowned when she failed to see Skye saunter into the cafeteria after his morning training session. Eating alone, she finished her meal quickly, and set off the find the library where she was sure the young man resided. The signs pointed her in the right direction, and as she pushed through the doors, her eyes instantly gravitated to the mop of dusty blonde hair resting against one of the high-back lounge chairs.

Smiling, she snuck up behind him and leaned against the back of his chair; clearing her throat to catch his attention. Looking up at her quizzically, the questions seeped out of his face once he recognized her, and in response, flashed her a smile before setting his current read on the table in front of him. "Well, well, if it isn't my new best friend."

Smirking, Miranda rolled her eyes and moved to sit in the lounge chair across from him. "Do you, somehow, manage to function without eating?"

"I only manage to eat in the cafeteria during dinner. The rest of my free time I spend here. I've become fascinated with the Protheans, and I've read hundreds of scientific journals published since the discovery on Mars. Have you ever read any of them?"

"No," Miranda said, tilting her head in interest. "No, I can't say I ever had the time to sit down and read hundreds of case studies about the Protheans. Much less, any book really."

"Well, I try and keep up with today's scientists. Maybe all my knowledge will come in handy once day. Did you know, the Protheans gained their technology and intelligence from an extinct race that came tens of thousands of years before them? Scientists have found some remains from that empire, but not enough to gather any substantial information on them. All that remains of the past, is what remains of the Protheans."

"It seems to be a reoccurring theme within Cerberus to be interested in the Prothean race, and their history. I've read a few news articles here and there, but I haven't researched as extensively as some of the others here."

"You'll learn constantly while you're here, trust me. You don't need to research anything, just show up to your training sessions and put forth an effort. From there, everything you need to know, will be taught to you along the way. Speaking of which, how was your first Assault Training session?"

"I absolutely loved it," she answered with a glowing smile. "My trainer is amazing."

"Who is training you?"

"Lillian Novachek. She's so much fun to be around, and all morning, all we did was talk and fire guns at random things strewn about in this facility."

"Damn...you're so lucky," Skye sighed, sitting back dejectedly. "I have another infiltrator who trains me, and I'm almost certain that he's crazy."

Laughing, Miranda pulled her legs under herself and comfortably rested her head against her hand; looking across the table into the azure gaze of her peer. "Crazy you say? How so?"

"He's a paranoid conspiracy theorist."

"Say no more," she smirked. "I'm sure that leads to some incredibly interesting conversations."

"It's actually just a lot of mumbling on his part, while I work on modifying my sniper rifle and getting my shot," he muttered, shaking his head. "I basically train myself, and that crazy bastard just sticks around because the Illusive Man tells him to."

"Well, if you're to the point that you're teaching yourself, I doubt you'll be here much longer. You very well might be shipped off to your cell sometime soon," Miranda hypothesized, even though the thought of losing this stranger created an uncomfortable, and sickeningly familiar pang within her chest. "You've been here for while, haven't you? Surely you deserve to move on from training."

"I've been here close to a year," Skye nodded, rubbing his fingers against the light-colored stubble that clung to his cheeks. "I guess I'm a late bloomer when it comes to being an Operative."

"I seriously doubt that," she argued with a soft whisper. "I bet the Illusive Man has plans just for you, as he does for all of us. Maybe all you need to do is be patient."

"I've been patient, Miranda, but let's face it. He has plans for you. You're...well, you're... no doubt the Illusive Man has far greater plans for you then he does for me, or anyone else in this facility. Nonetheless, I will do what the Illusive Man tells me, and I will serve him with my undying loyalty."

"You sound jealous, Mr. Turnick."

"Maybe only a little," Skye confirmed with a smile. "But I can't measure up to perfection, and I accept that."

"I'm not perfect," Miranda insisted, with a cool tone that sent an icy chill shooting through the room. "Please...don't insist that I'm perfect, because I am no where close."

"Fine," he nodded, cold chills rising on his arms at the sudden flash of hot, white anger that appeared on Miranda's beautiful face. "I won't insist, but I will believe what I believe."

Seeing that he clearly hit a nerve, Skye pulled up his omni-tool as an excuse to break their eye contact, and checked the time. "I'm sorry," he began quietly. "But I have to return for my afternoon sessions. I apologize if I've offended you."

"You haven't," she insisted, even though every muscle within her was rigid as she stood from the lounge chair. "It's just a...sensitive topic."

"Well, even so, I apologize. Maybe I'll see you at dinner, if you'll allow me to join you."

"Of course," she nodded, crossing her arms tightly as the world 'perfect' seemed to echo menacingly within her mind. "I would love your company."

"Then I'll see you later," he said, nodding to her before he picked up his case study and turned to leave.

Huffing, her arms remained deftly locked under her breasts, while flames of anger spread throughout her entire body. She knew Skye only meant well, but she was light years away from Earth, and the oppressive hand of her father still lingered. Frustration and hatred boiled deep within her, and an irrational want took over as she imagined obliterating 'perfect' from every being's vocabulary. The worthless idea of perfection haunted her, and now every mirror that she looked into, all she could see was an empty sell – a faux human that just wasn't good enough.

Turning to the windows that lined the walls of the library, she moved closer and fought the urge to send her hand flying through the brittle glass. Instead, she reached out, and allowed the cool temperature to sooth the fire she felt inside of her. Weakened, she rested her forehead against the window and closed her eyes, sighing before she found the energy to speak.

"I swear," she whispered spitefully; her words squeezing out from between her teeth. "I will personally escort that bastard to hell, and take back everything he has torn away from me."

* * *

Even after another four hours of training, the tension between Skye and Miranda remained palpable. He spoke in a voice with no emotion, and she retorted with short, clipped sentences that merely hinted at the spite that resided within. They talked about nothing meaningful, and after so long, Miranda had to excuse herself before words passed from her lips that she would regret.

Returning to her room, her anger roared unchecked, and her biotics snapped around her dangerously. Clenching her fists, she pushed air out from between her teeth, and tried her best to calm herself. At that moment, her terminal rang out, and an email materialized on the screen. Settling herself in the chair before her desk, her eyebrow rose quizzically as she viewed the sender's name.

"Illusive Man?" she whispered to no one in particular. "What does he want?"

_Miranda,_

_I have been observing your progress, and you have been doing extremely well your first few days, but I can't help but notice that a few things are bothering you. I've done some digging, and have forwarded you two letters you might find interesting._

_-Illusive Man_

Interest peaked, she pulled up the two links and waited for the information to download. A light ping rang out when the first file completed its download and covered her screen. Quirking her eyebrow, her eyes fell on a drawing of the Sydney Opera House and the name "St. Vincent's Hospital" printed beside it. Scrolling down, a written report took up the space of the paper, and a fancy doctor's signature was scrawled across the bottom. Thankful that the report was typed, she scrolled up, and started reading from the beginning.

_First Name: Niket_

_Last Name: Unknown_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Height: 6'1"_

_Weight: 175 lbs_

_Condition: Critical_

_Transported to St. Vincent's from the Lawson Corporation Dormitory Facilities. Currently in intensive care due to severe internal bleeding and the shattering of bones precariously close to significant organs such as the heart and lungs. Emergency surgery will commence while kin are found and contacted._

_Reports will be filed periodically._

_-Doctor Robert Taylor M.D._

Heart sinking, Miranda's hands shook as she swiped her sweaty fingers across her terminal screen to view the second page attached to the doctor's report. Eyes growing hazy, she blinked furiously in her attempt to clearly see the text residing before her, but ultimately failed when the blurry vision returned tenfold.

_Private Transaction_

_To: St. Vincent's Hospital_

_390 Victoria Street_

_Darlinghurst NSW 2010, Australia_

_(02)8382 9360_

_Amount: $500,000.00_

_From: Miranda Lawson_

_Private Corporation_

_Request: As an official donor to St. Vincent's Hospital, I request that the amount of five hundred thousand dollars be donated to a current patient by the name of 'Niket'. Let this money pay for any surgeries, scans, and housing. Feel free to do with the remainders what you please._

Lips parted in a gasp, Miranda sat back and placed her fingers against her lips; two stray tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Silently, she thanked the Illusive Man, and took a moment to reread the transaction that he had put forward in her name. Sighing, she reached forward and selected the second file; a bright smile replacing her once worried one when she noticed that it was a letter to the Illusive Man from the social worker overseeing Oriana's adoption.

_Illusive Man,_

_No need to make this longer then it needs to be. I've visited the family, and Oriana has bonded easily with them. She's clearly happy, and adapting well to her foster parents. No doubt, they'll be a wonderful family to her, and she will grow up properly._

_I will continue monitoring the family, and visiting from time to time to make sure everything is working out fine._

_TJ_

Pulling up the original email, Miranda typed in a lengthy 'thank you' and sighed as all the stress that had built up within her seemed to slide off her like water. Niket was in good hands, and Oriana was happy; which were the only two things she had wished for since she had escaped from her father's clutch. Smiling, she sent the email to her boss, and turned off her terminal. Standing on her still sore legs, she flopped into her bed and burrowed down into her blankets; managing to sleep without any difficulty whatsoever.


	11. As Long As You Need Me

As Wednesday rolled around, a solid morning routine had formed, and without any trouble at all, Miranda was showered, dressed, and well on her way to the cafeteria before the facility wide alarm rang out. She ate breakfast in silence, observed the world outside of the facility, and when time permitted it, she went to the room labeled D42, which was nothing more then a small auxiliary gym that in no way measured up to Buckner's room. Entering the gym, she sighed and waited; eyes downcast as absent thoughts floated through her mind, and random memories appeared as her brain continued to wander. Jolted from her reverie with a physical jump of fear, the doors slammed behind her, and she turned quickly to see Lily looking at her with an amused glint in her eye.

"Why so jumpy, Miranda?" she asked, walking further into the gym, before stilling in front of her student and placing her arms behind her back. "Guilty conscious?"

"Not so much," Miranda shrugged off. "Just...thinking. Why are you here today? I thought I was supposed to have another trainer for my Class Specialization sessions."

"Usually, you are," Lily nodded, smirking and tilting her head in emphasis. "But, I received an email last night from the Illusive Man, and he believes that the bond we have established will be beneficial to your training. From here on out, I will be your mentor, and will be monitoring all of your sessions. Though, Buckner will still teach basics...sorry, I couldn't get you out of that one."

Laughing softly, the teenager failed to snuff the fiery glimmer of excitement that touched her features at the thought of being under Lily's guidance for the remainder of her time training at the facility. Watching the same look appear on her mentor's face, the two broke into laughter, and the Englishwoman stepped forward and enveloped her student in a tight hug. "Trust me, it's okay to be excited."

"I am," Miranda assured, holding Lily's arms as she pulled away from her. "I couldn't have asked for a better mentor."

"Well, I'm flattered Miss Lawson. Thank you."

"No problem," the Aussie laughed, walking further into the gym and stretching out her leg muscles. "So, what does today's regimen entail?"

"Well, during CS sessions we focus on how to improve your worth on the battlefield. I'm sure you've at least heard of the class system, and are aware that everyone has a class. There are six classes that you need to be aware of; the tough and versatile Soldiers, the powerful Adept biotics, the biotic, hard-hitting Vanguards, the tech expert Engineers, the sneaky, tech-savvy Infiltrators, and last but not least the defenders – the Sentinels. One of the reasons I was assigned to be your mentor is because we share the same class. You told me you rely on biotics and tech expertise, and that you have managed to fight off mechs without a gun. Therefore, you are a Sentinel, and the defender of the party. You and I have the ability to manipulate the battlefield to our advantage, and without us, a party could very well fall apart," Lily explained, watching as Miranda listened intently. "Now, do you know much about your class other than what I've just told you?"

"No. A friend of mine here hypothesized I would be a Sentinel, and offered only what you just said. Other then that, I know nothing."

"That's perfectly fine. If I go too fast, don't hesitate to tell me to slow down, but I doubt that you'll have trouble following," her mentor said, moving further into the gym and motioning for Miranda to stay where she was. Pressing a button on the wall, large punching bags descending from the ceiling before Lily, and the Operative waited until the mechanics stilled and she was ready for her demonstration.

"Sentinels have two modes of fighting, as everyone does. Offensive, and defensive," she began, a light purple glow starting to emanate from her body. "Defensively, we have the ability to create kinetic barriers around our squad, to ease the brunt of the attacks."

Clenching her fist tightly and quickly, the light purple glow erupted into a vicious light that soon relaxed into a constant wave of color that flowed over the Sentinel's every curve. Turning from the bags and looking upon her pupil, she placed her arms out beside her, and allowed the teenager time to look before she continued to further her explanation. "This is what a kinetic barrier looks like. Basically, it's another shield, and it could very well save your life in the end. While fighting, I recommend keeping this on yourself at all times, and on your squad mates as much as possible. Now, I want you to try this. Focus your energy, and imagine the barrier to be another layer of skin."

Sighing, Miranda closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. Her fingers clenched and she could feel the heat of her biotics surrounding her as the energy started to flow through her nodes and circle around her. Listening to Lily's words, she focused solely on her skin and forced the flow of energy to pulse out from her nodes, but stop at her skin. Opening her eyes, she held her hands up, and smiled as a bright blue glow shimmered around her and cast spots of blue all around her.

"Good," her mentor nodded, smiling brilliantly. "You're an excellent biotic if you managed to nail kinetic barrier your first time. Most Adepts have to try upwards of one hundred times to manipulate the energy within themselves. I'm sure you know as well as anyone that manipulating the world outside of your body is far easier than manipulating within yourself."

"It is, at least for starting biotics," Miranda agreed. "Being a biotic demands that you know how to redirect energy within yourself. If you don't, then you can't use your powers."

"Very true, Miranda. Excellent insight."

Offering her a nod of approval, the Operative turned back to the punching bags hanging from the ceiling and allowed the flare of her biotics to pulse from her hands. "Now...onto the offensive. We have three defining skills that are extremely helpful in a battle setting. First is throw, your standard mass effect field manipulation technique. Throw, though pointless to some, can be damaging if you know where to shoot. You can't throw people around randomly, unless you are being overwhelmed, but even then you should have a level and decisive head. Take in your surroundings as quickly as possible, and aim for an area that will pose damage to your enemy. This could be anything from machinery, to heavy crates, to the broken window overlooking a balcony."

Smiling, she stepped back and shot her hand out; the light purple glow circling around one of the punching bags and dislodging it from the ceiling. Curling her fingers, she pulled her hand back and shot it out in the direction of the weights that resided in the corner. With a loud bang, the heavy bag slammed into the ground and shot weights every which way with the intensity of its impact. Looking over her shoulder, the Operative nodded, and Miranda turned to focus her attention on another bag.

Circling her biotics around her prey, she grunted as the weight of the bag proved a struggle for her to lift. Focusing the output of her energy through her arm, she shot her hand towards the other corner, and threw the bag into the weight bench that was placed there. The force behind her throw was enough to send the bench toppling, but once her arm lowered, she noticed a light sweat had broken out on her forehead, and that an extensive amount of energy was needed to execute her throw while Lily made it look easy.

"Very good, but don't over exert yourself. We'll strengthen your biotics properly tomorrow, and soon throwing two hundred pound men will prove effortless."

"You don't have to worry," Miranda insisted. "I'm just...a little out of practice with Throw. I always fought mechs, so I used Warp and Overload as much as I could."

"And that brings me to the other two offensive moves that you are already aware of. Mind telling me what each power accomplishes?"

"Warp calls forth a biotic field that deals damage to enemy targets, and stops health regeneration, while Overload is a tech ability that is best used to render shields useless and take down synthetics. Though, you can also use it on organics, as the ability will send a jolt of electricity through your opponent and even has the ability to jump to a nearby target."

"Correct, can you demonstrate?"

"Of course," Miranda laughed, stepping forward and opening her omni-tool. Locking her eyes on one of the two bags that remained hanging, she typed in a command into her tool and extended her arm forward as the bolt of electricity left her wrist and went straight into the sand bag. The fabric at contact burnt and sand sunk to the floor as Miranda quickly turned and shot her other hand out; slicing another bag in half with her Warp ability. The soft rustle of sand filled their ears as it fell to the ground, and Lily laughed as she walked to the bag that played victim to Miranda's Overload, and patted out the fire.

"Very, very good. I can see that you did rely heavily on your Warp and Overload, seeing as how you tore these two bags to shreds. I feel like your abilities are wasted on unresponsive objects, and that your CS training should be live. Do you feel up to fighting a few watered down synthetics today?"

"I don't need them watered down," the student insisted. "I can handle whatever you plan to throw at me."

"I know you can, Miranda, but it's a matter of feeling comfortable," Lily stated, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head. "Are you comfortable with fighting synthetics in a live session today, or would you rather wait and build up to that."

"I said I can handle it," she half snapped. "Do as you please, and I will follow your orders."

"Fine," the Operative nodded with a slight frown pouting her lips. "Maybe a little live training will do you good. Fighting can be peaceful at times, when you grow into the habit of thinking clearly in the heat of it all. Follow me, and we'll go down into the arena."

Without hesitation, Miranda followed after her trainer, and instantly felt a nagging within her that flared with the use of her disrespectful tone. Like Skye, she knew Lily only meant well, but it seemed that everyone around her knew about the scars from her past, and insisted on prodding them to make sure they were healed. Yes, she was put through hell, and she was well on her way to a breaking point, but she emerged alive, and held the last laugh on her father. She wasn't a helpless child anymore, but everywhere she turned, people insisted on comforting her. She didn't need comfort, and as she moved into the circle in the middle of the arena, a sense of cool detachment poured over her as an alarm alerted her of oncoming enemies, and her Overload caused a satisfying explosion to the first mech that rounded the corner.

* * *

She could feel the energy draining from her, but her adrenaline was running high, and her eyes were widened wildly as she turned towards her mentor hidden behind the safety shield and nodded. "Again," she demanded, knowing she could handle another wave of mechs lurching towards her as they attempted to terminate their threat. "Give me another wave."

"No," Lillian argued, her brows pressed together and a look of concern and confusion resting upon her face. Abandoning her safety, she walked into the arena and moved to her student; easily noticing the pent up energy that was within her. Even from feet away she could see her fingers itching for action, and her muscles twitching in response to the thrill. She acted like a maniac, and Lily could feel a hidden anger seeping from Miranda as her back remained turned to her teacher, and her eyes remained trained on the door where the mechs entered. "Miranda, what is going on with you?"

"I said I can handle another go," she answered in an eerily calm voice. "Please, initiate the sequence."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Lily said, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest and steeling her features. "You're acting like a complete lunatic. What has gotten into you?"

"It's nothing," Miranda spat with a vicious tone that could have very well contained venom. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes were wide and swirled with conflicting emotions. Huffing, she turned back to her vigil and simply said, "Begin the sequence."

"You're lying to me, Miranda. There isn't 'nothing' going on with you. Now, tell me what the hell is going on."

"I said it was nothing!" she yelled, spinning on her heel and focusing her predaceous gaze on her teacher. "Stop undermining me and listen to what I have to say! I'm perfectly fine, and I'm ready for another session! Now go and start the sequence. I'm not as weak as you all are pegging me to be. I don't need to be babied."

"I know you aren't weak," Lillian whispered, tilting her head and pouting her bottom lip out in sympathy. "You are without a doubt the strongest person I have every taught-"

"Then why do you not continue our session? Do you think I am so weak that I can't handle another round of your pathetic mechs?"

Sighing, the Operative rested her gloved fingers against her forehead, and slid them down until she could massage the bridge of her nose. She had seen this turmoil before in many of the kind that came through the facilities, and frankly, she didn't expect to have to have this conversation with her star pupil. Lily, and the Illusive Man alike made sure she was treated like royalty within Cerberus, but clearly being spoiled wasn't enough, and her constant vicious tone was enough to cause Lillian to lose her patience and grow angry in response. Letting her hand fall in resolution of her musings, the mentor settled her hands on her hips, and looked at the angered teenager with a cool gaze that immediately made Miranda feel like her innards were shrinking. "And, would you like to inform me of who you are trying to prove yourself to? Feel like you can't measure up to Cerberus' expectations, or perhaps it's something, or someone else?"

Looking away from her angered mentor, her eyes fell to the floor, but anger of her own continued to fester right beneath her skin. She felt her hands shaking, and her biotics started to flare before the tears blurred her eyes and she focused her energy on the wall beside her. The sound of her fist resonated around the arena, and the dent left by the use of her biotics sufficed in calming her enough, but when she spoke, she still spoke with an exasperated tone that constantly broke under the weight of her tears. "Everyone, dammit! I'm trying to prove myself to everyone! I don't understand why people can't just see me as an equal...as a normal teenager devoted to what she believes in, but instead, everyone seems to see me and just see my father. And because of that all they do is pity me, and try and use my future to remind me that at least it will be better then my past. Why can't people just fucking stop?"

"For one, we do treat you as an equal here," Lillian snapped, taking a step towards her trainee and making sure she had her fearful eyes focused solely on her mentor. "And we don't use your future here as bait to stay with us. We constantly remind you of the plans made for you, because we need you to realize that you're going to have to work to obtain that future. The position of Top Operative will not be given to you, and no doubt the Illusive Man will ask you to aid him loyally until you are mere steps from your death before he deems you worthy enough. You have potential, but this idiotic, adolescent mindset is blocking that, and acts as a large backtrack from everything we are trying to accomplish."

Spitting, she crossed her arms tighter under her breasts and towered over Miranda who shrunk back and wrapped her shaking arms around her shivering body. Calling for her attention, her eyes focused on her teacher, and her stomach seemed to fall deeper into her body when all she saw on Lillian's face was regret and disappointment.

"Now," the Operative began, standing her ground over her student, but speaking with a much more cool, and detached tone. "If you want to be treated like an equal, I will say to you what I have said to all of the other trainees who have had this problem. Get over it. The pity you think everyone has for you, is actually reflected from within. You are making yourself weak with these thoughts, and it is both sickening and unfortunate. Now, I'm going to leave you to think. When you want to make an effort, and stop feeling sorry for yourself, you can find me, and we'll talk about if I see it fit to train you any longer."

Mouth falling open in surprise, tears anew formed on Miranda's cheeks, but these were colored with self-hatred and self induced disappointment. She watched as the mentor she idolized turned on her raised heel and left her alone with the carnage of the mechs she tore apart. Running her fingers through her hair, Miranda grunted and crouched down as emotions welled within her unchecked, and seemed to spill over every time she attempted to build a wall to stop them. Sighing, she sat in the center circle and pulled her knees to her chest. There, she settled her forehead on her bent knees and let the tears fall through her legs and onto the floor. Remaining still, her ears strained to hear sound, but in the arena she heard nothing, and instead let the silence wash away the feelings of resentment that poisoned her blood and turned her into the exact opposite of the person she wanted to become.

* * *

The lounge where she found Lillian was completely empty, safe for the Operative sitting in a comfortable looking black chair, that was staring forward at nothing in particular. When Miranda entered, Lily's attention rose to meet her trainee, but her face was still laden with disappointment, and Miranda's heart sunk as the gravity of her attitude continued to press down on her. Remaining still just inside of the room, she placed her hands before her and looked down to her feet before she locked eyes with the Cerberus agent.

"Well?" Lily asked, when Miranda didn't immediately speak. The only word she offered was clipped, and clearly dripped with annoyance, as if she was nothing more than a pestering child demanding for attention.

Swallowing her pride, the training Operative tilted her chin up and looked at her trainer with eyes drained of pride, and any emotion other than apathy. "I am well aware I spoke out of line back at the arena, and I have come to apologize. I thought a lot on what you have said, and every word was true. I hold more resentment towards myself, because I don't feel like my own person, and I believe that everyone somehow knows that, and has that resentment towards me too. The emotions I held were completely idiotic, and ignorant towards what I wanted. If I want to move forward and make something of myself, I have to push away everything I held onto before, and realize that I am among equals and superiors here. I would be honored if you would agree to continue my training, but I understand if you don't want to deal with my attitude."

Focused on the student, Lily held her chin between her fingers and observed the teenager silently. Her shoulders were slumped, and the pride she usually had behind herself had seeped out after their little tiff. Her eyes were blank canvases, and a soft frown touched her lips when she noticed what she was trying to do. In her attempt to compartmentalize some feelings, she has resorted to shackling all emotions, and keeping them bound like abused and forgotten pets. Sighing, the teacher stood, and approached her student. She placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder and later moved her finger so she could push the girl's chin up and give back some of the spunk that came natural to her. "I know you're trying your best to see yourself in a better light, but what you are doing now, you can't do. You can be yourself, especially around me Miranda, but I know this angry, resentful person isn't you. It's a manifestation that you have allowed to grow, and one that you held on to...but what happened in the past is the past, and there is no use mourning over things you can't change. You can still be that proud, arrogant, intelligent, and incredibly strong girl who enchanted me the first time I met her. You can still be you, while you better yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Miranda nodded, eyes falling even with Lillian's supportive hand. "I understand, but it all sounds hard. I'm not really good with my emotions...so far they've only brought trouble, but like usual, you are correct. The past is the past, and the future is where we must look to. Not only personally, but professionally, as we better ourselves for this organization, and humanity in general."

Sighing, Lily shook her head and wrapped her arms around the teenager. She hugged her tightly, but couldn't find enough energy to tell her that she didn't have to hang on the Cerberus idea to give her purpose. Instead, she simply held her, and felt as Miranda, as lost as she was, began to shake within the embrace. Resting her cheek against her student's soft hair, she supported her as silent sobs shook her body, and every ounce of terror she felt physically melted from her sapphire eyes.

"Listen," Lillian began, whispering softly as the girl clung to her form as if her life depended on it. "Our training won't stop, and I will gladly continue helping you. From what I see, you need it, and I won't abandon you while you need me. Even if we have to have times like this, to keep us both on track, I never want you to forget that I'm here for you, and I will always be here for you. Got it?"

Unable to speak, the Aussie nodded, and silently cursed as she attempted to stop the waterfall of tears that slid from her eyes and into the tightly woven uniform worn by the female Operatives. Shivering, she felt Lily's gloved fingers run down the length of her hair, and a cut off sob echoed when the arms around her tightened and the image of her long-lost Marge filled her mind.

"Good. When you're ready, you can go, and have the rest of the day off-"

"I'm not," Miranda answered quickly, tightening her own grasp around the only person she felt she could rely on in her world currently. "I'm not ready."

"Then I'll stay. As long as you need me."


	12. Meditation and Reconciliation

The feel of the wind on her face was extremely peaceful as the energy within her pulsed with every breath she took. Her eyes were closed, and all of her focus was directed inwards; towards her core, where the center of her biotics were located. From there, she manipulated the pulse of her energy through every node in her body and timed it with her breathing, to lull her into a calming meditation. An orb of blue surrounded her entire form, that dimmed and brightened in correspondence with the expulsion of her biotics, and the heat of her internal energy calmed her even further, as the wind constantly licked against her skin in an attempt to cool her.

Beside her, Lillian sat, silent and calm as her student meditated. Her eyes stared out into the grassy world, and her ears perked at the sound of wildlife running about around the Cerberus facility. Bird-like creatures flew around, and the beautiful blue sky overhead hung without a single cloud to block the warming rays of the sun. Everything about this place proved peaceful, and as Miranda's biotics fell she could visibly see the stress had lifted from her student's shoulders.

"Meditation is a wonderful thing," Lily said in a voice quiet enough not to disturb the world around them. "It can be used to strengthen your biotics, and help you in battle, but it also helps you clear your mind and relieve you of any stress you have. I would recommend doing it whenever you start to get in over your head."

"I will," Miranda answered, with a voice that was as thick, and as sweet as honey. "I find it extremely calming. Enough to where I want to fall asleep. I felt like I was in a bubble, floating above the world where no one could see me, touch me, or hear me. I was solely by myself, where I could be calm, and be sure that nothing would sneak up to attack me. It was perfect."

"I know the feeling," the Aussie's mentor said, smiling as the bird-like creatures flew closer and swooped around them. "When I first managed to leave colony life, I had the same problems you did. I was running, and didn't know how to stop, or who to trust. I couldn't find peace, even when I slept, and it was driving me mad. I stumbled across Illium, and had a run in with an Asari Justicar. I was under suspicion for theft in the area, but by the time she realized I was innocent, she realized that I was extremely troubled as well. She gave me coordinates for a place she didn't explain, and told me to meet her there when the sun was about to set. When I showed up, she taught me how to meditate. From then on, I used it to strengthen my biotics to where they are today, as well as give myself a level head."

"You've never told me anything about your past," Miranda said, closing her eyes and straightening her back as her biotics circled around her once more. "I'm curious."

"Well, whenever the relay schematics were founded, I left my life on Earth, and found myself on a small farming colony in the Attican Traverse. Mindoir, a beautiful place full of hard working people. I had enlisted with Alliance military long ago, but requested that I do more civilian work, than front line fighting. I got my wish, and worked security on the growing colony."

"Security? What do you mean security?"

"I guarded the roads and the Space Ports when farmers brought there crops in for export. It was a cushy job, and didn't have much action, safe for an accident here or there. One night, at a Space Port far away from any civilian villages, a cargo ship blew up and exposed me to eezo. I was sick for weeks, but came out of the sickness with my biotics. At first I was scared to use them, and every time I tried I ended up hurting myself. It wasn't until after Mindoir that the Justicar taught me how to use them properly.

"Were you one of the first human biotics?"

"I suppose so," Lily said, casting her eyes to the side to see Miranda still entranced by her meditations. "My accident happened in the year 2154. I was only 22, and frankly, I thought the world was caving in on me when it happened. Little did I know that my weeks of sickness, and years of fear actually yielded to powers that save my life time and time again."

"I gained my biotics through transplant surgery," Miranda said, with a smooth, accepting tone. "When I was seven, my father took me into his facility's hospital wing, and I was put under anesthesia before I knew what was going on. Nodes from an Asari where placed around my heart, and in my extremities. I didn't accept the nodes at first, and almost died two hours after the surgery was complete, but my father's expert medical team saved me, and later exposed me to eezo so my nodes would grow."

"Well, I'm glad you can speak so freely about your past now."

"Meditating while doing so helps, as well as being with you. You are accepting, and I have learned my lesson...but enough about me. What exactly happened on Mindoir that caused you to leave?" Miranda asked, breaking her concentration enough for her to look at her trainer out of the corner of her eye.

"It was a personal matter, I suppose," Lily explained, looking down to the building's roof they sat on, before she directed her eyes towards the sky. "I fancied another soldier I worked with, but I was relatively new to any sort of romantic relationship and naturally, I was scared. One night, he grew a little too impatient, and tried to force himself onto me. Not the smartest idea if your victim has a gun..."

"That's horrible," her student muttered, stopping her meditation and turning her head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It made me stronger," she responded, reaching over and settling her hand on Miranda's wrist. "Just as your struggles have made you stronger. He never actually hurt me. I shot him a few times in the leg before anything scarring happened, but even still, I trusted him above everyone, and it was confusing that he cared so little that he would have resorted to hurting me to satisfy his urges. After that, I couldn't stand to be on the same planet with him, so I caught the next ship to Illium and tried to find work there. After having a run in with that Justicar, I met a Cerberus scientist, Dr. Chandana, who swayed me into the organization. To this day, he is still my best friend, but he is off in a scientific cell that I know nothing about."

"Do you two still manage to keep in touch?" Miranda asked, mind automatically floating to her memories of Niket, and the image she had formulated of him lying in a hospital bed.

"Oh yeah," Lily laughed. "We talk every night, but comm networks will never be the same as being in person. Hopefully one day, possibly after training you, I'll be directed towards a cell of his and we can be reunited, but if not, I'm content speaking to his hologram, knowing that he's out there somewhere."

Sighing, the teenager pushed herself to her feet and walked closer to the building's edge, looking out at the mountains that circled around the facility. Closing her eyes, she remembered almost identical mountains circling her father's facility, and remembered the many days she spent with Niket on the roof; escaping from the world downstairs. "I left my best friend behind in Australia. He helped me escape from my father, and almost died trying to hold off the soldiers that were sent for me. The Illusive Man forwarded me a correspondence, saying he located Niket in St. Vincent's Hospital, and that he donated money in my name to help him recover."

"That was awfully kind of him."

"Yes, it was. I couldn't explain to you in words how happy I felt knowing that Niket was alive, and that...at least someone close to me managed to help him," she said, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of her neck. "But...I miss seeing him every day...talking to him, being with him in general. He was always there for me when I needed him, and now...well...it's hard not having that solid person there."

"I completely understand," Lily said, rising to her feet and moving to Miranda's side. "I felt that way when Chandana was transferred to another cell, and I was ordered to start teaching here. I was barely out of training myself, and the whole time I had Chandana to lean onto whenever I needed him. You learn to stand on your own eventually, but that place in your heart solely for them will never be replaced."

"I know," the Aussie smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "One day I'll talk to him again, but I have to worry about my training, and he has to worry about getting better. When the time comes, one of us will find the other."

"That's a positive way to look at it, Miranda," the Englishwoman said, smirking and turning to take her seat on the roof once more. "Come on, let's meditate for just a little bit more, then we can raid the cafeteria. We'll be starving after all the use of our biotics."

Chuckling, Miranda shook her head and took her seat next to Lily. She closed her eyes, and let her hands rest on her crossed legs before she focused on her core, and took a deep breath that flared her biotics. Letting herself fall into the abyss, her breathing and biotics easily fell into synchronization, and the two sat in their own little worlds, as all of their demons were washed away, and were replaced by the pure energy pulsing from within them.

* * *

Driven to find Skye after leaving their last conversation with a sour note, and not seeing him at all the day before, Miranda took part of her lunch break to go find the infiltrator. As usual, she found him in the library, but instead of reading, he simply stood in front of the windows and looked out into the grassy world. Bottom lip pouted out, she could clearly see the thoughts rolling through his head, but she had absolutely no idea as to what they were about.

Clearing her throat to get his attention, he turned his head to look at her, and smiled briefly as the tension between the two returned in full force. Nodding to her, he faced her, and crossed his arms comfortably over his chest. "Hi," he ventured, unwilling to say much else.

"Hey," she responded, running her fingers through her hair and stepping closer to her friend. "I've had a rough couple of days, and I came to say that I'm sorry. I overreacted for no reason whatsoever, and I have no right to treat those around me as terrible as I have been. I'm sorry and...I hope that you accept my apology."

"I do," Skye said, with a soft smile touching his lips. "I could tell you had a lot of things weighing down on you, but I see that some of your training has taken that away. What's your secret?"

"Lillian took me up to the roof, and she taught me how to meditate with my biotics," Miranda answered, walking to his side and relishing in the heat of the sunlight that streamed through the windows. "It strengthens your biotics, and proves to be very helpful if you're trying to clear your thoughts. Lily has been such a help over the past couple of days, but...I'm ashamed to say that I treated her the same way I did you. I'm sorry."

"You already said that," he shrugged, walking to her side and casually slinging his arm around her shoulders. "I know everyone has their problems, Miranda, and I know not to assume that everyone I speak to has dealt with those. I apologize for troubling you, if I ever do it again, just tell me to shut up."

"I think I'll be okay from now on," she said, as she slipped her own arm around her friend's waist. "My head is clear, and I'm ready to continue my training without any hindrances to slow me. I have things to prove, and a galaxy to better."

"Aiming a little high aren't we?"

"Eh, why the hell not? The more you dream, and the more you strive, the better you'll do, right?"

"I suppose so," Skye nodded, smiling and looking down at the beautiful girl leaning into his side. "So, now that we've cleared all that up, what are you doing after your evening training session on Saturday?"

"Probably what I usually do...getting a shower, and heading to bed," Miranda answered, an unexpected flush appearing on her porcelain cheeks. "Why? Have something planned."

"Possibly," he laughed. "But only if you would be willing to accompany me. Since no one has training on Sunday, Saturday is usually the night to stay up and have some fun. How about spending the night with me, and we can find something entertaining to do around this facility?"

"Okay," she agreed, gently biting her lower lip. "I suppose spending the time with you will be more entertaining then sitting in my room and staring at the wall."

"That it will be. We usually don't get time to go out into the courtyard throughout the week, but it's a wonderful place to wind down after all of our sessions. I'm sure you'll appreciate it," he said, nodding towards the building that stuck out and blocked the courtyard's view. "It's behind there. It has a huge fountain in the middle, and whenever there is a full moon, it makes the water look like flowing silver."

"It sounds gorgeous."

"Just wait until you see it," he muttered with a squeeze to her shoulder before he stepped away from her and went to grab the two folders that he had set on a nearby desk. "I wish I could tell you more about it but, as usual, our meetings have to be cut short. I have to get back for my evening session, sadly. Will I see you at dinner?"

"As long as you show up," Miranda smirked, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow as if to pose a challenge.

"Well, who would I be to stand up such a beautiful woman?" Skye asked, smiling brilliantly while she offered only a simple eye roll in return. "I'll see you later Miranda."

"See ya Skye," she called after him, waving as he left the library and turned down the hall towards a wing on the opposite side of the facility. Sighing, she let the heat from the sun warm her skin further, before she walked deeper into the library and skimmed for something that would catch her interest. Stumbling on a cluttered desk towards the back, her attention caught a file that was resting on top of a stack of books. Nearing it, she saw a small note printed on the file cover that ordered that the information be delivered to Skye Turnick as soon as possible. Shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly, she picked the file up, and traced his name with her fingers before she opened the file and was met with a picture of a blue sphere and information on the planet that was aptly named 'Trident'.

"Hmm," she hummed as she looked through the plethora of papers that were clipped to the file. "Nothing here seems important...just basic geological profiles and some vague history on the Cerberus cell that was set up there not too long ago. Why would Skye need this?"

Deciding it did not interest her, she closed the file and placed it back where it was, before she left the library and decided to walk the long way back to the place where she was supposed to meet Lily after lunch.


	13. Saturday Night Magic

Saturday's sessions came and went quickly for Miranda, and released from her training early, the eager teenager took the chance to return to her room and clean herself up before she met Skye for their evening out. Showering, and quickly drying her hair, she opted for wearing something comfortable, and slipped into the tattered jean shorts that she wore most days when she still lived on Earth. Finding a relatively nice shirt to accompany the outfit, she slipped flats onto her feet and returned to her bathroom to highlight her vibrant eyes with eyeliner and mascara.

With a final examination of herself in the mirror, she smiled at herself, and replaced her tools before she checked the time on her terminal and opted to leave early and mosey the halls while she could.

Following a longer course, she made her way up to the facility's balcony, and walked by the plethora of windows that allowed her to look into the other sessions being conducted for the students. In one room, a girl small in size, but in no way lacking muscle, was sparring with her mentor; trading jabs and quick kicks that resonated off the walls and met Miranda's ears even through the thick glass. In another, a particularly stocky man was weight lifting, but the weights and his entire body were surrounded in his biotic energy. In the last room, the lights were dimmed and large walls were placed around the room like a maze. She could see movement within the maze, but didn't entirely understand what was going on, until she saw Skye pulling himself onto one of the walls. Smiling immediately, she watched as her friend looked around, and then leaped for the ceiling's rafters; perching himself and readying his sniper rifle against him. With a solid breath, the gunshot rocked the glass in front of her, and the heavy mech that was lumbering through the maze fell to his knees, before exploding into shrapnel and wires. Clearly satisfied, a cocky smile reached Skye's lips, and Miranda chuckled as the infiltrator picked his way back to the ground, and disappeared from her sight.

Knowing that the destruction of the mech more than likely marked the end of his session, Miranda moved on, and weaved through the halls until she emerged in sight of the cafeteria, and saw Skye already waiting for her by the door.

"You must have taken the long way if I managed to beat you here," he laughed, running his fingers through his still-wet hair, and smiling his usual charming smile. "Enjoy the show?"

"How did you know I was watching?" Miranda asked, stopping and crossing her arms over her chest as her eyebrow rose in question.

"I caught a glimpse of you when I crawled up into the rafters, and I knew that the feeling of being watched wasn't coming from my instructor. He just sends the mechs in...doesn't really care if I kill them or not."

"Well, to answer your question...yes," she smiled. "I did enjoy the show. You're quiet impressive Skye. I've never seen anyone move like you can, and you're obviously amazing at hiding your position, or else that mech would have just locked his cannons on you and shot you out of your perch."

"I'm flattered," Skye chuckled, pushing off of the wall and walking to her. Extending his hand, she graciously accepted, and allowed him to lead her into the cafeteria that was slowly filling up with students and instructors alike. Obtaining their dinner, they gravitated to their usual table, and sat away from the growing crowd. Settled, and slowly digging into their meals, Skye restarted their earlier conversation, "I've had a lot of practice working security. Most of the time, I was always the one to tail the guys we suspected would cause trouble, and obviously, I couldn't be seen or heard."

"I'm pretty good at finding my way through mazes, and avoiding guards," she joked, "but I've never needed to be that nimble to be successful. How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was a child," he answered with a smirk. "I lived in the woods with my family, and we survived on the acres of farm land we had. I always had to help my father in the fields, and I rarely got free time to be a kid. I didn't have any friends except for my little brother, since I lived so far away from any civilization, so we both turned to nature for our fun when we had the time for it. We would hike and climb through trees and explore. Doing all those things helped me become as nimble as I am."

"Why did you leave? Why did you start working security on a colony?"

"My parents were getting old, and my father wouldn't be able to work all of the crops to get enough money to live in a few years time. So, while my little brother decided to stay with them, I caught the next ship to a developing colony, and got a security job so I could send some more money their way."

"What about them now, though? Cerberus surely doesn't pay you to be trained..."

"They don't, but I still don't have to worry about it," Skye explained as a glimmer touched his happy eyes. "I was told through the grape vine, of course, that the Illusive Man admired my devotion to my family, and now he sends a substantial amount of money their way every month as long as I remain loyal and prove useful to the organization. They've been doing amazing lately, and my parents are as healthy as ever."

"That's great," Miranda smiled, instantly thinking of Oriana and Niket. "The Illusive Man has done some amazing things for myself as well. I'm extremely thankful that he is so giving. I would be worrying a lot more if he wasn't, that's for sure."

"I totally agree, and he may just be doing it so we can focus on our training, but honestly, as long as he is helping my family, I don't care about his motives. I would do anything for them...especially my little brother."

"I completely understand," she nodded, her heart lurching as she practically felt the bullets bouncing off her biotics as she remembered running as quickly as possible from the turrets with Oriana in her arms. "I...I have a sister. We have a complicated situation going on, but she means so much to me, and I couldn't imagine if anything happened to her."

Knowing not to push for information, Skye easily danced around the subject, and shot her a reassuring smile as he brought his fork to his lips once more. "Well I'm sure that wherever she is now, she's thankful that you care as much as you do, and she loves you just as much as you love her."

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning on her forearms and pushing away the tray that still contained most of her meal. "I appreciate you saying that. It really does mean a lot."

"No problem," he responded with a grin; mimicking her form and pushing his own tray away. "Wanna get out of here? If we run, we might be able to get the good racing crafts."

"Racing crafts?"

"You've never ridden on them before?" he asked with disbelief, laughing and practically jumping up from his seat. "Good god, Miranda! You haven't properly lived until you've raced over the country side on one of those babies!"

"Well, then by all means," she laughed, standing and throwing away her remaining food. "Show me what I've been missing out on."

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure."

* * *

Laughing, the two rounded a sharp corner on the hover crafts, and Skye glanced over to Miranda before he revved the engine, and bent his knees to prepare for the acceleration he was about to feel. Shooting forward, she smirked at the challenge, and did the same, but dared to go faster and soon shot by him. Racing back to the facility, the wind whipped through her hair, and a smile of happiness remained plastered on her face as she slowed her hover craft to a stop within the garage they gained their crafts in the first place. Removing her feet from the indentation on the foot board, she stepped off the craft and lurched forward slightly when the feel of standing on solid ground confused her body. Chuckling, stability returned to her legs, and she stood straight, watching as Skye slid in beside her, and moved to jump off.

"Well, I see that you owe me ten credits," she stated, leaning into her hip and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, a deal is a deal," he agreed, ruefully handing over a ten credit credit chit. "I underestimated you Miranda. I didn't think you had the guts, or skill, to win a race against me, but I see you aren't a book to be judged by its cover."

"That's right," she laughed, taking the chit from him and slipping it into her pocket. "I'm glad you've seen the light Skye."

"As am I," he said, slipping his arm around her shoulder and leading her away from the garage. "Maybe now I won't be stupid enough to make a bet with you. Clearly, if I do so, I'm going to lose."

"You catch on so well," Miranda stated, looking up at him and laughing before slipping her arm around him and squeezing softly. "Don't look so grim. I'll stop teasing you eventually."

"Eventually being the key word there," Skye muttered, smirking at her and shaking his head. "Nah, you won fair and square. Gloat all you want."

"I'm more so preoccupied with wondering what we're doing next," she said. "Got anything planned big man?"

"Well, the facility heads show movies all night in the auditorium, there's a lake that we could go swimming in, there are nature trails that lead through the forests...what do you feel like doing?"

"Let's explore a little," Miranda insisted, as they came up to a path that snaked off towards the woods. Looking at him with a smile, she moved away from him and walked towards the dense trees. Reaching the edge of the forests, she pushed away the branches and walked further, immediately feeling the cool air chill her sun-warmed skin. Jogging forward, she followed the path as it inclined, and snaked around the woods in a seemingly never ending path. Catching up with her up on the slope, Skye chuckled and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"If you want a real adventure...don't follow the path," he said simply, nodding to the rocky ledges that led up to the path's destination.

Looking at him curiously, she eyed the slippery, jagged rocks and rested her hand on her hip. "But isn't that dangerous? What if we slip and fall?"

"You are a biotic," Skye answered, looking up the cliff side, and placing his hands into two of the indentations within the rock. "If you fall, which I'll make sure you won't, you can just flare your biotics and cushion your fall. Now come on, it's fun," he finished, before he pulled himself up and expertly crawled over the rocks until he was at a stable place to stop. Stilling, he turned around to look at her, and leaned down to offer his hand to her. Sighing, she followed his movements, and puffed out air as her muscles strained to pull her body against gravity. Slowly, she climbed higher and higher, and even managed to surpass Skye's position without using his help. Determined, she continued to pull herself up the cliff side, and smirked as Skye climbed beside her and glanced at her with surprise in his eyes.

Reaching the top of the cliff, Miranda pulled herself to her feet, and panted softly as the muscles in her arms twitched slightly in response. Glancing at Skye, he laughed and shook his head; looking at her with a look of pure and utter amazement. "I thought you didn't have any practice?"

"I never said that," she insisted, turning and following the last small stretch of the path to the cliff's top. "I didn't climb up trees or cliffs, but elevator shafts help a lot too."

Laughing, he followed after her, and took a seat beside her on a flat rock at the cliff's peak. Looking out over the tree tops, the facility could be seen nestled within the ring of mountains, but they were more so concentrated on the image of the sun setting over the planet's beautiful horizon. Shades of pink and red were painted across the sky, while splashes of blue and orange collided in honor of the sun's setting. The giant red disc was surrounded by a vibrant purple ring, and as the sun set behind the peaks of the mountains, the purple started to spread, until it consumed the entire sky. Watching in awe, Miranda sat breathless as the purple slowly started to fade to black, and stars sparkled into view. Turning to look at her fully, Skye smiled at her mesmerized expression, and instead of looking up with her, opted to view the reflection of the twinkling stars within her cobalt gaze. Softly, he placed his hand on hers, and squeezed her fingers tenderly. Miranda turned her gaze to him, and he smirked at the slightly surprised expression on her face. Standing from their position, he pulled her with him, but kept their hands tightly interlocked as he spoke to her in a bare whisper, and started to lead her down the mountain's path.

"I wanna show you that fountain now..."

* * *

The fountain was absolutely gorgeous, and everything Skye said it would be.

Lit by lights placed in the fountain itself, the water sparkled and easily reflected the twinkling stars that hung happily overhead. Dots of light shimmered within the swirling current, and as the moon rose higher in the sky, the water reflected the light back at the large rock and seemed to transform into liquid silver.

Amazed, Miranda looked to Skye for an explanation, but instead found him staring at her with the reflected light hanging in his eyes. In response, her heart sped up and she tilted her head, but when she began to speak, he slid closer to her, and silenced her with his strong fingers cupping her chin. Smiling softly, his thumb brushed against the softness of her cheek and her plump lips parted in hopes of calming her racing heart and providing her body with oxygen. Chuckling, Skye whispered her name, and snuck his hand behind her neck. Softly, he pulled her closer, and she leaned in without resistance.

Shivering under his touch, her eyes closed, and the smallest of gasps escaped into the air as their lips connected, and molded together without a hint of modesty.


	14. Progress

Ten months had passed since that night, and as Miranda laid in her bed on a lazy Sunday morning, she thought back on the distance that she and Skye had traversed since then. Given, the distance wasn't very far at all, but Miranda found his company enjoyable, and felt comfortable when she was around him. The frequent kisses, the cuddling, and the eventual sex never felt odd to her, but it often felt like betrayal, especially when she would slink back to her room and find an email waiting for her about Niket's progress.

Since the Illusive Man had first donated money in her name, Niket had soared back to health, and in a few short months he was in physical therapy treating his broken limbs, and punctured lungs. Though, even with extensive physical therapy, constant monitoring, and enough radiation to make him glow, the hospital refused to release him. Many nights, Miranda wondered exactly why the doctor insisted he stay under watch for another couple weeks, and she couldn't decide if it was solely Niket's charms, or an overall pity for the abandoned teenager.

Sighing, she kicked away the covers, and sat up in her bed; running her hands over her face and stretching her muscles before she stood and busied herself with her morning routine. Her shower was quick, she dressed simply, and she completely ignored the alert on her terminal that messages waited for her viewing. Making her way into the hallway, her feet led her towards Skye's room, and without totally realizing, she wound up outside of his room. Raising her hand, she knocked softly on his door, and leaned against the wall while she waited for him to show up.

Looking over her shoulder, a couple of operative trainees left their rooms and headed towards the cafeteria. Huffing, she turned back to Skye's door, and narrowed her eyes when she noticed it wasn't open for her. Pushing off the wall, she knocked against; this time harder, and waited to hear the rustling of sheets, or the opening of the bathroom door. When it didn't come, she flared her omni-tool, and pressed her hand to the lock. The orange circles around her wrist spun in response, and soft clicks met her ears as the tool attempted to unlock the door. Red flashed to green, and the doors slid open; revealing to her an incredibly neat, and incredibly empty room.

Gasping, she walked in and looked around as the familiar room set up was completely gone, and everything seemed utterly barren. The dresser had been emptied, the bed stripped and remade, and his desk had been cleared of all of his family pictures. With one eyebrow quirked, she moved in further, and examined his bathroom, which had been scrubbed to the point of perfection. One glance around would tell anyone that no one lived here, but Miranda couldn't quite believe it, seeing as how she had spent the night before with Skye.

Unsure of what else to do, Miranda left the empty room, and traveled down the hallway towards the instructor's lounge; knowing full well that Lillian would be there, sipping coffee and listening to the other instructors babble on about past experiences. Nearing the room, she could see Lillian sitting amidst the crowd, but she could also see there was no way to get her attention outside the glass walls. Instead, Miranda walked around, opened the door and pushed past the other instructors until she stood face to face with her own.

"Miranda?" Lillian asked in genuine confusion. "What are you doing in here?"

"Where's Skye?"

Suddenly, all the instructors fell silent, and turned their heads towards the Cerberus prodigy. Lillian stood, and rested her hand on Miranda's shoulder, but before she could steer her away from the others, an older instructor laughed from the corner. Glancing over, Miranda observed that the man was jittery and looked around as if someone, or something, was coming to get him, but none the less, he told her what she wanted to know, even though she wished his answer wasn't true.

"He's gone, sweetie! Finally shipped off to his cell, never to return! Did he say good bye? I would hope so. You're such a pretty young thing!"

"What the hell-" Miranda started, but Lillian shushed her, and ushered her towards the door.

"Don't," was all she muttered to her. "Just, head to the roof, and I'll meet you there."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the building's roof, Miranda waited for her mentor with her arms wrapped tightly around her. The old man's words echoed in her head, and she couldn't quite form the bridges between the story's gaps. Where exactly did he go? When did he leave? Why _didn't_ he say good bye?

Shaking her head, she sighed and turned to look at the door when it opened, and Lily stepped through. Looking dejected, she walked over to her student, and sat by her side before settling her hands on her lap.

"So," Miranda started, her eyes rising to stare off into the distance. "What happened?"

"The man who spoke to you was his trainer. Apparently, Skye was promised a spot in a new Cerberus cell placed on the planet Trident a while ago. He was escorted from the facility early this morning."

"Oh," she muttered, remembering the informational folder about Trident in the library, but not really caring that he didn't tell her. "Well...I guess...good luck to him."

Observing the look on her student's face, Lily rested her hand on Miranda's back, and tilted her head in concern. "I've noticed that you and Skye were...close. I'm sorry, Miranda."

"It's fine," she sighed. "We are here to work for Cerberus, and follow the Illusive Man's orders. If he told Skye to go to Trident and help in overseeing that cell, then there is nothing I can do about it."

"But surely you feel something towards this..."

"Confusion," Miranda muttered, looking over to Lily. "My relationship with Skye was amazing, and fun...but it was confusing."

"How so?" Lillian asked.

"Well, even though we were 'together' for an extensive amount of time, I can sit here and tell you that I never loved Skye like I probably should have," she began, running her fingers through her thick black hair. "But, I can also tell you that he never loved me either. It was more or less a friendship, with added benefits that I surely can't complain about. But, he...he had this hold over me that I could never really understand. I felt...attached."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Yes."

"That's why," the Operative stated. "You felt comfortable enough around him to be with him in your most vulnerable state. You trusted him, and that's more then a lot of people in your life have gotten."

"You're right, but I felt guilty when I was with him," she spat, shaking her head in disbelief. "My night would be amazing when I was with Skye, and while I was with him I had no regrets, but once I got back to my room, and sat down at my terminal, I always felt guilty. I constantly got emails from the hospital about Niket's progress, and every time I got a new update, I would think back to Skye and feel like I was betraying Niket."

"Well, this Niket person, was he your boyfriend before you ran from your father?"

"No. He was just a friend. Or...at least he was to me. He was always there for me, and every time I woke up in the hospital after a rough training session, he would be there, petting my hair and making sure I was okay. I knew he felt something more for me, but, I never wanted to act on it, until I left."

"What happened when you left?" Lily asked, turning her head to look back at her student.

Chuckling roughly, Miranda rested her forehead in her hands and sighed. Running her hands over her face, she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest as she relived the adrenaline pumping escape. "I found his mother dead...killed by my father because she cared for me. Two soldiers tried apprehending me there, in her bedroom, but I managed to fight them off and find Niket. He was already on his way to find me, as the alarms had been set off, and he told me that a hoard of my father's soldiers were on their way to find me. He had helped me research Cerberus while I was uncovering my father's plan, and he told me to smuggle myself into a ship heading to the Citadel. I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again, so I told him that I loved him, and I kissed him."

"But, when you said I love you..."

"I...I don't know. Maybe then I meant it romantically, because everything was so hectic, and he was always my rock, but...if I had the chance to say it again, I wouldn't mean it in the way he would want me to mean it."

"So you love him," her mentor said, turning so she could sit facing her student. "But you aren't in love with him."

"I don't think so," Miranda began, before she stood and aimlessly paced on the roof. "But frankly, I'm so confused. Even now I can't give you a definite answer."

"Well, let's think of it this way," Lily said, standing and motioning for Miranda to stand by her side. Leaning their forearms onto the edge of the concrete roof, they looked out to the planet's beautiful surface. Trees stood tall, mountains remained resolute, and the glowing red sun flared majestically in the deep blue sky. Wind brushed around them, and an overall silence remained on the relatively untouched planet as Miranda's mind ran. "Imagine this is a perfect world. There is no hurt, there is no pain, there is no deceit. The only thing that exists is happiness and beauty. If this was that world, and Niket was standing here instead of me, would you ever bring him into your arms as your lover, or would you prefer to remain nothing more than friends?"

Sighing, Miranda rested her chin on her hand, and stared off into the world. She imagined this perfect world, and tried to replicate the feeling of total contentment. She pretended she had no past, no resentment, and no scars to remind her of the horror she had been through, and as her eyes closed, she saw Niket's face. He looked young, healthy, and strong, but still had that dorky smile and shy glimmer in his eye that always seemed to be there when she was around. Instead of Lily, Niket stood by her, and his hand covered her own. It was warm, and she felt comfortable, but she knew the gesture meant more to him then it did to her. She opened her eyes, and with an almost sad smile, she shook her head, and pushed away from the edge of the roof.

"No," she said simply. "No. Even in a perfect world, we wouldn't end up together. Niket is my best friend, and I love him, but...I'm not in love with him, and frankly I never was."

Smiling, Lillian rested her hand on Miranda's shoulder, and wrapped her arms entirely around the teenager as she automatically pressed herself into her mentor. "Confused anymore?" she asked quietly, as her gentle hand ran up and down her student's back.

"No," she whispered, sighing softly before she pulled away from Lillian's embrace. "Thank you."

"No problem. On another note, I have news for you."

"What is it?"

Smirking, Lillian wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulder, and started leading her towards the door that led down into the facility. "In your room, there is a folder waiting for you. I need you to study that folder, and memorize everything that it says by tomorrow. Instead of reporting to Buckner tomorrow morning, report to the cargo bay, and prepare to board at 8."

"Where are we going?" Miranda asked, walking down the steps into the facility, and turning to look at Lily once they walked into the hallway.

"It'll say in the folder," Lily stated, winking before she turned on her heel and walked away from her student. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miranda!"

Curious, the teenager turned and quickly walked to her room. Bursting through the door, she slowed, and lowered herself into the seat in front of her desk before she picked up the folder that was, indeed, waiting for her. Opening it, she flipped a few pages, and narrowed her eyes when she started reading the cell overview of Project TRAPDOOR.

"Omega-enkaphalin?" she tested, as she read up on the disruption of biotic powers brought on by the drug. "What does Cerberus want to do with this?"

Continuing down the text, she read the reports from multiple Cerberus cells that had been infiltrated and almost defeated by strong asari biotics. Detailed essays describing the attack painted the blood bath in her mind, and her eyebrow quirked as she imagined exactly how sneaky and powerful the Commandos really were. Reading further, she learned that the first exposure to O-E was a complete accident. The asari, hellbent on destroying Cerberus' influence on one of their colony planets, raided a particular cell that was experimenting with the drug on multiple unintelligent organisms. A spill turned the favor in the soldier's direction, and the Commandos were either killed or captured without any resistance whatsoever. After such, an entirely new research cell was established to determine exactly what O-E did, and how it can be used to boost Cerberus' chances of survival in the hectic galaxy.

Sitting back, she nodded, and looked out of her room's window. Watching nature around her, facts ran through her head, and questions formed where gaps remained. She knew exactly how to handle this, and she was more than ready to actually prove herself not only to Lillian, but to the Illusive Man.


	15. I'm Proud Of You

It was the year 2169. She had been working on Project TRAPDOOR for the past one and half years, and as far as she knew, her work had proven without a doubt that she was Operative material at the young age of 19. She traipsed around in Cerberus' official Operative uniform and caught the eye of every man and woman as the outfit highlighted her substantial bust and behind. With black knee-high heels, flowing black hair that brushed the backs of her shoulders and shimmering sapphire eyes to complete her femme fatale look, she had many colleagues wondering whether she was going to kiss them, or kill them when she walked by.

Even though Lillian remained as her mentor, she was nothing more than an advisor, as Miranda proved more than capable of running the cell and directing it towards success. Currently, Project TRAPDOOR was mere footfalls from discovering every secret hidden within O-E, which would lead to the practical use of the drug, and the determination of how it could help Cerberus. The sight of such discoveries were just over the horizon, and as Miranda walked through the space station's halls, she smirked at the thought of closing the cell so early without a single outbreak of resistance.

Doing so would put her in the halls of Cerberus history, and no doubt gain her a few points with the Illusive Man, as very few of the organization's cells remained hidden and untouched by the Alliance or any other galactic military force. If she succeeded in closing Project TRAPDOOR without a raid, or a mutiny, she would be remembered as the Operative that guided an extremely prominent cell to safety, and wouldn't be released for more than two minutes before she would be shipped to head another cell.

Chuckling at the thought, she turned down another hall, and looked down at the omni-pad she had in her hand. The clacking of her heels resonated into the surrounding halls and labs, and every time she glanced into one of the station's many rooms, she saw every scientist working to their utmost capacity, and every guard patrolling his or her designated route.

Given, her team was most of the reason why the cell was going so well. She had never met so many brilliant scientists, and could barely believe that Cerberus had enough influence to bring all of the brightest beings to one place. Not only the scientists, but the techs that followed, and the guards appointed to guard the station. They were all exceptionally tremendous at their job, and held a respect for her that she was sure she was going to have to demand from the elders.

Nonetheless, they all created one fine, well-oiled machine, and as she pushed into one of the station's labs, she couldn't help but smile as the scientists scurried, and wrote down every spec of information they uncovered. "Alright team," she said, opening her omni-pad to view the notes the scientists had turned over to her. "What have you got so far?"

"Well," one salarian doctor said, moving to the head of their specimen and motioning to the unconscious asari. "We have been experimenting with the O-E, and we are attempting to measure the disruption of biotic power when biotics are exposed to it. Statistically, we have to experiment on almost 2,000 beings to be 95% sure, but we only have close to 150 captives."

"Asari seem to have a particular hatred for Cerberus," Miranda stated, looking through the notes and findings from the captives that had already been experimented on. "Surely, with how often they raid our cells, we can get you enough captives to preform enough experiments, but to do so, we need to know how effective O-E is, and if it can be used to help our biotics. It proves a problem."

"It seems that way," a human woman stated, stepping up to the gurney. "We have done many tests so far, and have experimented on almost every captive held on this station. The estimate would be rough, but we can provide you with one. With that, you can inform the Illusive Man, and he can inform his military response teams. Then, the station's chemists can continue to produce enough O-E for it to be distributed as a biological weapon on Cerberus' side."

"A rough estimate is better than any, and I can orchestrate some tests with your numbers to ensure that the concentration will work," the Operative nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "What have you got?"

The woman stepped away from the gurney, and made her way to one of the many terminals that were set up around the lab. Typing in a few commands, the mathematical work was transferred to Miranda's omni-pad, and the mathematician highlighted her findings from the terminal, before she turned to her boss to explain. "I've been working the numbers since the first ten experiments were conducted. At first, I was incredibly off, but eventually, the numbers started to become relatively consistent between experiments. I estimate that 2.5 milligrams of omega-enkaphalin will be needed for every 25 kilograms of body weight to produce an effect. Though, the optimal situation is to use a dose under 7.5 milligrams to avoid detection by smell or taste."

"So, we'll be fine, as long as we aren't facing an opponent that is over...165 pounds?" Miranda asked, shrugging a shoulder and turning her eyes to the captive. "How much have the captives weighed?"

"None have weighed over 75 kilograms, ma'am," the woman said. "I checked that data as well, to make sure that my information wasn't completely pointless."

"Then good job," Miranda said with a smile. "I'll forward this information to the Illusive Man. He will be pleased. Hopefully, we'll get some more specimens in here so you can conclude your findings."

"Thank you," the salarian said, smiling his bright smile, before going back to observing the screen that was hooked up to node sensors placed across the asari's body.

Nodding, Miranda turned and exited the biological lab, before she directed herself to the chemistry wing. After an extensive walk, she was met with another pair of swinging doors, and pushed into the labyrinth of chemistry labs that existed in a single room. Making her way through the hoard of chemists that milled around in search of their chemicals was almost impossible, and fear of chemical spill kept her from physically pushing the geniuses out of the way. Instead, she roughed the journey, and was soon spat out in front of a large office that the head chemist sat within. Knocking on her door, Miranda waved her hand over the lock, and walked in.

"Operative Lawson," the head chemist said, her brown hair loosely pulled back, and her hazel eyes shimmering from behind her stylish glasses. "What brings you over to the chemistry labs this fine afternoon?"

"It's nice to see you too, Dr. Chase. I just had a meeting with one of our mathematicians on sight in the bio wing," Miranda said, turning on her omni-tool and waving it over Chase's terminal. "She gave me a rough estimate as to how much omega-enkaphalin is needed to form an undetected biological weapon for Cerberus' military sector. I already know your chemists have analyzed the make of omega-enkaphalin, and know how to create it."

"They do," Chase nodded, swiveling in her desk chair to look at the work of the mathematician. "But what is it that you need? Need us to make some O-E for the Illusive Man?"

"I do not know yet," Miranda answered. "I just now got this information. I figured I would give these estimates to you so you can look them over before I ask for your chemists to start producing O-E. I'm going to forward this information to the Illusive Man, and after I speak with him about it, I'll get back to you."

"Alright," Chase smiled, turning back to look at the Operative. "Thank you for bringing this information to me. I'll keep it close and wait for your word."

"No problem," she answered, stepping closer to the door. "I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can."

With that, she turned and exited Dr. Chase's office for the crazy chemistry labs outside. Once again, it was a fight to push through the scurrying scientists, but Miranda managed, and eventually exited the chemistry wing, and headed for the comm channel hotspot that was located in the center of the station. Once there, she walked into a dark, secluded room, and stood on the metal circle that was placed on the floor. Looking straight, a blue grid fell over her body, and bright light shined up and down her as her form was replicated into a hologram, that stood towards the back of the Illusive Man's office. Knowing she was connected, she called out the Illusive Man's name, and waited until he stood on his own sensor, and was formed into a hologram in front of her.

"Miranda," the Illusive Man said, with a voice that seemed smoother every time she spoke to him. "It's wonderful to see you dear. Has the project made headway?"

"One of the mathematicians on the station has given me an estimate of how much omega-enkaphalin is needed to be used as a biological weapon," Miranda said, resting her hand on her hip and smirking at the image of her boss before her. "I thought it would be a good idea to arm our soldiers and security with it, so biotics can no longer overwhelm them, and raid our cells."

"Interesting tactic," the Illusive Man hummed, his lips parting to suck at his holographic cigarette. "As a biotic, I wouldn't think you would have the idea to use omega-enkaphalin as a biological weapon. How do you suppose that our biotics will fare in fights like this?"

"For now, our biotics can go elsewhere, but I'm already looking into that," she responded. "I have a few scientists in the bio wing examining the exact effect of O-E on an organic's body. Their plan is to find the receptors that are susceptible to O-E, and preform nanosurgeries that make those receptors immune to exposure. If those nanosurgeries are successes, then the entirety of Cerberus' biotic forces can undergo the surgery to forever protect them from O-E disruption."

"Very smart idea, Miranda. And you have already began testing?"

"I have, though it's more or less a side cell that can be relocated anywhere you please. I am currently working on a detailed report for you with the scientists current findings and their success with mock nanosurgeries. If you wish, I can transfer the team, and their information to another Operative, so they can be added onto another cell."

"Hmm, eventually, I may find need for them elsewhere, but for now, they'll do best under your command," the Illusive Man said, waving his hand through the air before taking another drag of his cigarette. "When you complete Project TRAPDOOR, I will relocate them, but until then, they are doing just fine in your biology wing."

"Thank you, sir," she said with a smile, lowering her head to look at her omni-tool. "I'll send you the mathematicians estimate now. I've already told Dr. Chase in the chemistry wing about the estimate, and I'm wondering if you would like this cell to start producing O-E for Cerberus' military sector. I can arrange transport, and find a piloting staff that will ensure the product arrives safely."

"You have been doing a wonderful job with Project TRAPDOOR, Miranda, and I know that you have the good of Cerberus at the forefront of your mind. If you think giving the military sector O-E as a biological weapon is a good idea, then I will trust your judgment, and authorize the transports, but in the end, I'm leaving the decision up to you."

"Okay," Miranda nodded. "I believe that our military could use O-E to our advantage, and even more so when we start preforming the nanosurgeries to make Cerberus personnel immune to the effects. I trust my team, and I think they're right. I'll talk to Dr. Chase, and have the chemists start making the O-E, as well as contact a pilot that will transport the cargo to our trading hubs. From there, I will keep in contact with the trading heads, and make sure that the goods are going out to all Cerberus cells that are guarded by, or entirely made up of, soldiers."

"I would like a regular report on your progress."

"Yes, sir," she said. "Thank you, for your time."

"For my star Operative?" the Illusive Man asked, laughing softly. "It's nothing. Good luck, Miranda."

Nodding, their link was cut off, and Miranda exited the comm channel hot spot for another wing of the station. Sighing, she made her way to the lounge, and sat down beside Lillian, who was resting in her traditional lounge chair and drinking something Miranda assumed was coffee. "Coffee, at three in the afternoon? Does it help at all?"

"I don't need an energy boost," Lily smiled, sipping at the sweet drink. "I just like coffee. It tastes good."

Chuckling, Miranda shook her head and leaned back into the soft lounge chair, her eyes closing and her hands immediately going to rub at her eyes. "Well, I need an energy boost. I've been running up and down this station all damn day, but at least things are getting done. I just got out of a comm link with the Illusive Man."

"What was that about?" Lillian asked, as she stood and moved to the lounge's kitchen area.

"He left the decision up to me, but I decided that omega-enkaphalin will be distributed to Cerberus' military personnel, so we have a weapon against the asari Commandos that keep ripping through our cells. He asked me why I felt like it was a good idea, considering I'm a biotic, and I told him that I have a mini cell in my bio lab that is working on figuring out how to make us immune to the effects."

"Yeah," her mentor said, sitting down beside her and handing her a mug full of coffee. "You need coffee."

"Tell me about it," Miranda laughed, taking the mug graciously before sipping at the hot, but oddly sweet treat. "Now, I have to run back to the chemistry wing and tell Chase that O-E production is a go, and I have to find a pilot to fly the cargo to our trading hubs across the galaxy. I'll have to keep tabs on the heads of the trading hubs, just to make sure my products are going where they are supposed to go, and aren't being sold to slavers and drug dealers that fester on some pisshole."

"Sounds like you need more coffee," Lily said, looking over and smiling as her 'student' who laughed heartily in response. "Tell me your secret. How do you manage to control this whole station without killing yourself, or killing someone else?"

"I have no idea," she said. "But, I'm doing it, and somehow, it's working."

"You've come so far in the past two years," the elder Operative said, as she observed how much Miranda had grown since the first time she met her. "I'm proud of you, Miranda."


End file.
